A Different Beginning
by foxofthemorn
Summary: We all know the stroy, that Tsukune and Moka met each other on their first day of Yōkai Academy. However what if that day something happened and the two had met different people that day, how would the Yōkai world change as well as their lives?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything of Akihisa Ikeda has written e.g. Rosario + Vampire._

_This is my first fanfic and decided to try something a little different, hope you enjoy. _

_**A Different Beginning Story**_

_**Chapter 1: New Appearances.**_

Bright blue eyes examined the area before him interested; the area itself gave off a malicious feel however it strangely felt welcoming at the same time, some humans would describe this place as a horror movie setting and think it was some kind of practical joke played on freshmen. Dark ominous clouds hogged the sky stretched as if the clouds were trying to devour the sky itself. Straight ahead of him was a forest, well dead forest to be exact. None of the trees looked to have borne a leaf on their branches for years if not decades with crows nested on the branches as they watched the person in front of them making the forest seem more terrifying to step into. To his right was a cliff, overlooking the great sea of near crimson waters.

Standing at the edge of the cliff was a scarecrow greeting him as it rested against another dead tree; the scarecrow had its traditional pumpkin head with upside down crescents for eyes and a thin but stretched smile, its body was a sign while it's arms were made from a single pole tied horizontally with a glove on either end for hands, around its shoulders was an old tattered black cape with a red underside that fluttered as the wind blew. It was kind of cute in its own weird little way and it added a friendlier feel to it, to his kind at least.

"That must be the Academy I take it?'' The young teen's eyes narrowed as he spotted the faint outline of the building. "And it seems to be quiet the distance as well…might as well starting walking then and so…the new life of Sebastian Summers starts.''

Looking over to his black and silver duffle bag that held his belongings, his suitor had packed several of his clothes for him much to the teen's dismay. The said teen was fifth teen years of age, with medium length platinum blond hair that just reached past his ears, his fringe fell over his forehead covering the right-side of his face reaching just past his eye-brows, the rest flowed towards the back of his head. His eyes were clear crystal blue and had an athletic build; overall he was strangely unique with his hair and eye colour. He wore a uniform akin to the rest of his piers, his trousers were a light brown colour lighter than his shoes, and his overcoat was a shade of green that looked to have a slight tint of blue towards it. His tie was an even red, giving the teen a distinguished look towards him.

Sebastian picked up his duffle bag and started to make his into the deathly forest, as he walked down the down his eyes wondered over the scenery taking in all the sights he could see. A smile crept to his face as he saw the tombstones littering around him with an eerie yellow light shining through the branches. The odd caw from the familiar crow reached his ears with the feeling being watched by the somewhat friendly birds added to the unsettling atmosphere, though for him he find it peaceful though I'm sure some of his piers back home would call him weird, but this was who he was and was proud of it. He assumed that the walk would take a while so he just bathed in the atmosphere going at a steady pace in no rush to get to his destination.

His ears started to pick up a sudden noise within the area, making him crack open his eyes and taking a quick glance round, the sound in itself was quite odd. It was a strange squeaking sound, with a metallic ring to it. As he continued to glance round he wasn't able to find the source of the sound. He could tell that it or whatever the sound belonged to was getting by closer; however he didn't know how closer. He continued his walk down the path still at his steady pace wondering what the sound was.

"It's…getting louder.'' He summed, as he stopped at a small ledge, taking a quick scan of the area when the sound seemed to stop. Thinking that the source of the sound was behind him, he waited for a moment before turning around, all he found was a boy around his age and height walking towards him while looking up, following the other's boy's direction was a bat flying in the sky, a small chuckle escaped his lips when he heard the bat say 'chuuu'.

His chuckle was short-lived as something completely collided into him from behind, taking the momentum he needed to spin around and grab whatever had smashed into him as he continued to fall to the ground. Regaining his senses from the small collision, the sound of a spinning bicycle tire reached his ears; it wasn't a big deal since the impact really didn't hurt that much however he would like to see who ran him over. He breathed, getting the air to refill his lungs and getting his bearings back. It would also help that his eyes weren't looking up towards the sky, trying to move his hand he somehow managed to place it on something soft and warm and how it was positioned in his hand it was also round, giving it a slight squeeze shocked surged through his system as a moan filled his ears at the action. His eyes suddenly darted to the source of the sound courtesy of his action.

Lying right on top of him was a girl, and the only word that came to his teenage mind way of describing her was exotic, she had the oddest of hair colour that he had seen but it managed to suit her in an odd way. Her hair was a deep shade of bubble-gum pink and it looked unnaturally naturally, it was unlike the fake hair dyes he had seen some of the teenage girls use. Taking a closer look at her face he noted that she had a blush that seemed to reveal the colour of her hair. Though he had yet to remove his hand from his current position.

"I'm sorry…my anaemia suddenly begun to act up and I couldn't see where I was going.'' She spoke softly as she opened her eyes. Displaying the deepest and purest shade of green he had yet to see as they continued to stare into his blue, the air around them suddenly started to glisten around them as they stared at one another. Despite his mind telling to turn away and help the young woman in front up he laid there content staring into her eyes unable to tear his eyes away.

Another moan as well as slight cry escaped her lips, as he regained his bearing as to wear his hand currently was. Hastily removing his hand from her body, his hand remotely flexing missing the warmth of where it had previously been. Standing up he offered her an a apology that he shouldn't of been so rude well offering a kind yet sincere smile as he offered his hand out to her. Yet all the girl did was stare at him. He stopped when he suddenly felt a warm liquid starting to flow down his right hand, the exact hand that he was offering to the young lady to help her up. He continued to stare at it passively as the blood ran down his finger and drip to the ground, while not noticing the girl in front of him panicking at the sight.

"Oh my, your blood is coming out.'' She acted instantly, reaching into her blazer pocket and pulling out a handkerchief, as Sebastian was still staring at his hand not noticing anything in the area a.k.a the girl coming closer towards him. As she was about to wipe the blood away from his injured hand, she froze as she breathed in the scent coming from the crimson liquid, a blush burning across her cheeks.

"No good…this scent …my body is...acting on its own.'' She mumbled as she brought her hand closer towards her chest, gaining his senses back Sebastian looked at the girl in front of him noticing that she was a little too close for comfort, the last word he had managed to catch was scent smelling the air around him all he could smell was iron and fruit, an odd pair. The iron he knew was his blood but the fruit smell had to be coming from the girl in front of him, she had brought the teen back to reality by placing two of her hands on either side of his face, he noticed that her eyes had taken a slightly darker colour.

"I'm sorry…but… I'm a vampire!'' She didn't waste a moment as she moved towards his neck, letting out a cute 'chuuu' sound as she bit into his neck. His eyes widen slightly at the new information he had just gained a smile flickered across his face as his life suddenly got more interesting, a small verse suddenly came to mind at the situation he was in that he heard of one of his suitors say to him about vampires.

Creature of the night, forever bound to beauty and sensuality.

Hunter of the precious life given in equal measure to us all.

Your black might descends uninvited at first but welcomed before the end.

A path to immortality a path to hell, your hunger is the judge to that.

A kiss of death your greatest gift.

A small blush blemished her cheeks as she seemed to enjoy her little treat. She soon released what she was doing to the male teen in front of her, and leapt of him as if he was the fire and she was the one getting burned.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I…'' Sebastian paid no heed to her apologies that she was saying, and part of him felt guilty for it but he ignored it for the moment, as he brought his hand towards his neck specifically to the area that was just bitten. Pulling his shirt back enough to be able to see where she had bitten him, instead of seeing a pair of bite marks usually humans would aspect to see draining the source of their life. All was there was the mark of lipstick from the said girls lips instead.

"Just like she said.'' He thought with a small chuckle, he would never underestimate his suitor's information on monsters and the different kinds there were. He spotted the girl moving towards his duffle bag, while picking up a piece of paper he presumed was his info flyer and application form.

"You're a student of Yōkai Academy.'' She stated, bringing Sebastian attention towards her answering her question.

"Oh yeah, however I'm just a freshmen though.'' Spinning around to him, a smile gracing her features, her hands that contained the information was brought closer to her chest hugging the pieces of paper.

"Great, me too.'' For a moment Sebastian stared at her, before a small smile flickered across his cheeks. He was quite amused at the girl's attitude.

"Great.'' He smiled towards to her, with his eyes staring into her own. She started to grow slightly embarrassed with the sudden attention, her blush and slight fidgeting were clear signs. She looked nervous and he was amusing since he couldn't find a reason for the girl in front of him to be nervous.

"By the way…do you dislike vampires?'' His eyes watched her as she spoke, and not once did she look at him when she spoke those words. She fidgeted as she waited for his reply; Sebastian found it kind of cute. He just stood there a friendly smile still on his face as he answered her question.

"I think it's kind of nice.'' He spoke, gaining her attention. She looked confused at his answer, as he looked up towards the sky. "I think Vampires are unique, and there's more to them then what you see and read. It's more interesting and exciting if you think like that…don't you agree?'' He continued as his eyes were suddenly went back on her, his friendly smile still in place as he stared at her.

He expected her to say yes, nod in agreement or even hum in agreement or even a slight giggle at his response to her sudden question. One thing he did not expect was for the girl in front of him to full blown tackle him that knocked him over taking her with him. Just goes to show that there are more to vampires then what we think.

"I'm so happy to hear that!'' She exclaimed as she squeezed the teen into a fierce embrace, noticing that she was a bit too close to a person she had just met she took a step back as she staring him in the eye.

"Well then, would you like to be my friend?'' Sebastian stared at the girl for a moment; he couldn't hurt being her friend since he was sure by her looks alone that she would be able to make friends. Smiling back at her he answered her long waited question. "Sure, it'll be nice to have a friend in this place and I'm sure we'll have some laughs together.'' She gave a small sigh of relief as she moved closer towards him.

"I'm…I'm so happy! I didn't know anyone here and was kind of worried of being left alone…so I'm happy that I got to make a friend so soon…oh before I forget, my name is Akashiya Moka.'' She introduced herself as she hadn't moved from her position; smiling at her Sebastian held his hand out towards her as he introduced himself.

"I'm Sebastain Summers, and it's nice to meet you Moka.'' Moka looked at his hand for a moment before reaching her own out and placing it within his own, making Sebastian chuckle at her actions.

"We're I'm from, we usually shake hands when we greet each other out of courtesy.'' Hearing his words, Moka slowly started to shake his hand making him chuckle even more. A sudden memory hit him as he remembered a dark haired boy only moments before.

"Erm…I know this might sound a bit weird Moka, but you didn't spot anyone else as you crashed into me did you?'' Sebastian asked as he scanned the area looking for the boy he had seen before Moka's bicycle came crashing into him.

Coping his actions Moka, too looked around the area though ending with the same result as her new friend. "No I didn't, was he a friend of yours?'' She asked.

"Ahhh, no…it's just that I thought I saw another boy behind me for a moment…it doesn't matter.'' He brushed it off as he smiled at his new pink haired friend as she smiled as the two continued their way through the dead forest.

-Auditorium-

The place was packed, was the only word that entered the two teen's mind upon seeing it. Everywhere Moka and Sebastian looked there were new students sitting, talking as they entered the auditorium? There was still a couple of minutes before the ceremony started so the students were all rushing to get some seats, hoping that they weren't late. It was an actual sea of people that were all shapes and sizes, when the two had first entered the auditorium Sebastian made a rough estimate that there were probably over two hundred seats; it seemed that Yōkai Academy was popular among his kind and these were just freshmen, Yōkai Academy definitely promising to be interesting in the upcoming years. The pair had chosen a set of seats within in the centre row more towards the left of the large room.

Sebastian noticed as he looked around the room looking at each of the students, that the same boy he saw earlier was sitting a couple of seats across from him, though he seemed to be paired with another student as the two talked to one another, judging with the long red crimson hair that she was a girl, like a few students he had noticed she wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt like other female students, with the same but modified overcoat as the boy the next to her, with two sliver Rosario clips parting her hair to the right.

Hearing the chuckle Moka turning her eyes attention to were Sebastian was looking, and found a boy his age with dark brown hair talking to a girl.

"Sebastian?'' Shaking his shoulder, bringing his attention back to her.

"Oh? Sorry Moka-san was you saying something?'' He answered apologetically.

"You were staring of into space as you stared at the boy and girl across from you. Was this the person you were looking for?'' he nodded his head answering her question.

'I must have been paying too much attention to them than I thought.'

"Yea, sorry…I saw him earlier today before your bike crashed into me, but then I only got a quick look at him. Though he seems interesting, or rather I find him interesting since he doesn't have the same feel to as you or the rest of the students here…though that might be because of what the young woman is whispered and doing to him, making him slightly nervous.'' Sebastian chuckled; Moka followed his line of sight and saw what the Sebastian was taking about only to turn her head away with a blush burning her cheeks only making Sebastian chuckle harder.

Moka gave a slight pout at the reaction she was getting from her new friend, notching his mistake Sebastian apologized while giving a humble smile, only for her to giggle and smile back as the two continued to talk, laughing making their smiles grow as the pair waiting for the ceremony to start.

It didn't last for long as the staff had started to call for silence signalling that the ceremony was about to start. The headmaster appeared a moment later in front of the auditorium, looking at him; Sebastian recognised the face and just who the headmaster was.

'So, I finally get to see my suitor who will be taking care of me during my stay here.' Sebastian thought with a smile as he listened to the talk the headmaster was giving to the students.

-Hallway-

Walking through the hall's, Sebastian waved at the students as he walked by some would wave back out of good nature while some would just sneer at him and move on. Right now he was alone as he made his way towards his home-room class, Moka had left after the ceremony had finished saying that there was something that she had to do. He tried to find the boy he saw earlier however he and the girl he was with was swept away by the tide freshmen as they existed the auditorium. Which brought him to his current location, in front of the doors to his home-room. Opening the door he found that quite the number of students hadn't arrived yet.

As he walked in, he was met with curious glances from his future class-mates. Maybe entering the classroom by the front door wasn't that good of an idea since the stares of his classmates hadn't left him quite yet, turning around he gave them a smile and a wave only to have the same reaction he had in the hallway a couple would smile and wave back while the rest would just sneer and ignore him. Sighing he made his way to an empty seat second from the back which was near the window.

He mind wondered back to the boy, he knew it was unhealthy to think this much but there was something that was nagging at him that he was familiar with the boy but he couldn't remember where. He just didn't have any killing intent that most of our kind had, how can a monster not have any killing intent maybe he was just hiding it so he could just fit in with the crowd unnoticed. Though with the way the girl he was with, had taken the quite the shine to him. He chuckled at the memory he had seen in the auditorium the poor boy had a blush that could reveal Moka's.

Feeling a gaze on him, Sebastian turned his head only to find the lingering gaze belonged to a girl with white hair and greenish-blue eyes across from him. Smiling he sent a friendly wave, she only looked at him for a bit before closing her eyes losing interest in the blonde, making the said blonde sweet drop a little.

His further thoughts were silenced when the classroom door opened once again, this time an adult woman walked in. Immediately all chattered stop as all of their attention was placed on the woman in front.

'And all the students are putty in her hands.' Sebastian thought to himself, as he glanced around the room seeing the student's mostly male students pay attention to her.

"Hello to you all, I'm your homeroom teacher of classroom 1-6 Suzuran Kohaku and I welcome you all to Yōkai Academy.'' Miss. Suzuran seemed like an alright person though a bit serious and strict. Her height she looked shorter then Sebastian was, so he assumed she was around 5'7. Her pale skin tone and purple-blue. Her hair colour was snow white that is tied up in a knot with two Chinese sticks as her bangs fall either side of her face framing her cheeks.

She wore a black stripped skirt that travelled down just above the knee, on the left side there was a slit that stopped at the mid-thigh to allow movement. Her shirt was a simple white blouse with the top two buttons left undone with a black waist coat with only the two middle buttons fastened. She wore a pair of black low-level high-heels, other than the lollipop sticking out of her mouth there was no other accessories she wore.

"Now, as you all are aware and already know… Yōkai Academy as the name suggests was built specifically for Yōkai to attend.'' She spoke clearly, her eyes looking over several of her students in the room. Thunder roared outside adding to the dramatic and terrifying affect, the blonde was amused at the teacher's way of welcoming them to the academy. His eyes scanned the room to see if any other of his fellow classmates were amused only to find bored and uninterested faces.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he felt a rather interesting feeling, yet it was faint he could still trace it and familiarise it…the feeling gave him a confused expression as he didn't know why he would sense such a feeling in a place like this he glanced round taking notice to see if any other of the students and teacher had noticed the same feeling, though he was met with disappointment as the facial expressions were the same as always, though he noticed that his homeroom teacher had stopped her explanation and glanced towards the door. He defiantly knew that feeling since he had come across it many times before…fear, his homeroom teachers further introduction brought him from his thoughts.

"As you all know, it's common knowledge that the world is under human control. And so, for us to survive we must live alongside them, discreetly of course.'' Sebastian nodded his head along with the rest of the students taking in the information.

"In order for us to do so and live among them peacefully, the number one rule of this academy was instituted. Unless the situation calls for it, every student must stay in their human form while attending Yōkai Academy. Secondly, you must hide your identity from all other students. This two pair of rules is part of the foundation of this academy, abide by them and the rest of your stay here will be pleasant.'' Sebastian found the set of rules rather simple to follow, as long as he didn't find the need to utilise his abilities he'd have a peaceful stay here without worry.

"Ano… Suzuran-Sensei?'' A red head a row in front of Sebastian spoke up.

"Ah…Nanashi Yuri, is it? Do you have a question.'' Kohaku had taken a quick glance at the classroom roster before answering the girl. The said girl nodded her head when the teacher had spoken her name.

"Hai Sensei, erm…since everyone here is an Yōkai, then that would mean that humans aren't allowed to come here right?'' Sebastian raised an eyebrow, interested in the girl's question. His gaze returned to the teacher wondering what she would say on the matter.

"That would be a correct assumption, Yuri-san. Since the entire academy premise is covered by a giant magical seal that hides us from the outside world, and any human found entering the academy grounds will be immediately killed.'' Instant of lighting in the background, a cold breeze flowed through the classroom sending chills up all of the student's spines and causing a small amount of frost to cover their desks.

A sudden odd thought had struck him, his attention was brought back to the boy he met today in the forest and auditorium. The boy's presence had been bugging him all day; he didn't give off an aura that the rest of the students were giving off. Even the girl that he was with gave off the same aura as everyone else, so why was he so different? Living around Yōkai so long he could tell who was an Yōkai and who was not, the only aura he had felt similar to this was when he had went to a human…school.

Realization stuck him as he remembered the familiar aura; he hid his shock quite well so none of the other students or teacher could see. The blonde had found the no human rule odd, since there was obviously a human attaining the academy and he was sure that he wasn't by mistake since no human couldn't find out about this school through normal methods, but Miss. Suzuran had just said if a human was found that they would be killed, so all the boy had to do was keep his race hidden and he would be fine.

'I'm guessing that the teacher's everywhere in the academy had said the same thing as Miss. Suzuran, to their students. I'm guessing that the poor boy is shaken like a leaf in a thunder storm with the new information…and that's who I had felt the fear from earlier.' His attention, plus that of the rest of the class was brought to the open door Miss. Suzuran had walked through.

"Sorry for coming late, but I was held up.'' Kohaku gave a nod while waving her hand, signalling for the person to come in. walking in, the person and gathered more attention from the male side of the class then the female.

The girl in front of them was pretty to say the least. As she had captured majority of the male hearts in the class, it was clear that the girl was in a league of her own. Recognizing the face Sebastian smiled it was the same girl he had seen in the auditorium with the boy, now that she was in front of him he had gotten a better view of what she looked like.

She looked their age and a few inches off his height, her skin was pale but not as pale as their teacher's and held a healthy pink tone to it. If her smooth thigh's and face were any indication to it, from what he could see with the uniform she wore she looked to have a good figure for someone of her age. Not to mature for her age but not lacking either, her face was unblemished with high cheek bones and round face. Her eyes were large with a look of mischievous hidden within them, the colour was blue a couple of shades darker than his own. He noted her hair was a crimson red that she seemed to pull off which he doubted many other girls could, that reached down to her back with her fringe covering the left side of her face just going past her eye with two silver Rosario clips that parts her hair to the right.

All in all he couldn't disagree with the boys that had fallen for her, but he as well as the ones not affected by this woman's beauty the females noted the lust that the males were giving off had started to fill the room, Sebastian chuckled teenage hormones were so predictable.

"Hello, I'm Izumi Sakura. And I hope we can get along with each other and have a pleasant stay here.'' She gave a small smile as she looked around the room for an empty seat. Many of the students started talking to one another, making small comments about how lucky they were to have such a beauty within their class, others had made comments of how they wished they had both Moka and Sakura in the their class too. She didn't pay attention to them as she walked past them finally finding an empty place to sit.

Sebastian turned his attention to the girl as she took a seat opposite to him to his right; he held his hand to her while giving a friendly smile as he greeting her. "Hello I'm Sebastian Summers and it's nice to meet you Sakura or would you prefer to be called Izumi I get confused with the Japanese greetings.''

Unlike Moka when he first greeted her and hesitated to shake his hand, Sakura grasped his hand while shaking it while returning the smile. "Sakura is fine, and it's nice to meet you Sebastian…and your European I take it, with your accent I take it your from England.''

The casual conversation between the two seemed to make Sebastian suffer with the jealous glares the other guys of the class were sending him, making the said boy of fury sweat drop at how territorial these guys were when it came to girls.

"Yea, I am. It's obvious that I stick out like a sore thumb.'' He chuckled, making the girl next to him giggle in return.

"No and yes, though I suppose it's more to do with the colour of your hair and eyes that make you stick out the most Sebastian.'' The honorific only seemed to make the glares intensify on the blonde, as well as making the hot girl laugh. Though Sebastian supposed he couldn't have everything, talking to an attractive girl and not get the glares, so he did his best to ignore the hormonal teenagers. They along with everyone else turned to the front of the class as Kohaku got their attention before starting the class.

-Halls: with Moka-

It was lunch hour and Moka was walking through the halls, right now she was alone as she made her way towards classroom 1-6 where her new friend was stationed. All the guys were staring at the gorgeous girl as she went by making cat calls and whistled at the beauty in front of them.

Once the class had finished, Moka had asked her homeroom teacher where her friend's classroom was, she didn't recognize anyone as she walked past which made her feel more nervous. She had tried to ask the new boy in her class to help her find her friend…Aono Tsukune, she thought the boy's name was only for him to dart out of the classroom as soon as the lunch bell rang, which as well as her classmates and teacher found quite odd. Letting a sigh escape her lips brought her to her current location, in front of the doors to Sebastian's homeroom. With delight filling her green orbs before slamming open the door and calling out for her friend. "Sebastian!''

As she walked in, all eyes had landed on her from the classmates of room 1-6. She fidgeted slightly embarrassed with the attention she was getting from the class, a blush started to burn her cheeks as she thought that maybe she had gotten the wrong classroom. Her excitement was returned when she heard a familiar voice shout out her name.

"Moka?'' Sebastian called, as he gave his usual friendly smile.

"Sebastian!'' Moka shouted in delight, as she rushed over to his seat. Only to find it occupied with boys surrounding his desk.

Without another word, or before anyone could do anything Moka had grabbed Sebastian by the arm and dragged in out of the classroom with a smile on her face not noticing the glares the boys of the class were giving her friend.

Sebastian released a sigh of relief as he let himself be led by Moka to who know where. Sebastian was thankful to Moka when she intervened when she did, or him and his classmates where going to get to know each better in the infirmary. All round them many of the male students looked in shock and envy seeing such a guy much like themselves with a gorgeous girl as Moka. Sebastian noted that some of his male colleagues were glaring at him with more tenacity then before, a sweat drop forming on his forehead as he imagined how the next class was going to be.

Many of the male students scowled at the pair as they pressed themselves against the window watching the couple walk outside towards a vending machine.

As the couple went to grab their drinks, their hands touched briefly. Both of them brought their hands back in embarrassment, with Sebastian smiling apologizing with Moka smiling back at him with a slight blush.

"You don't need to apologise Sebastian ~~'' She spoke before giving him a slight push, making Sebastian chuckle at the action while giving a slight push of his own back making Moka giggle in return. Which ended up being a small war of push between the pair, the males eyes glowed with envy as the watched the couple have their fun with each other while seeing one of the girls of the dreams laughing with another guy expect them how they were going to promise pain to the one spending his time with her.

The two recovered from their small war between them, the pair seat in peace as they tried their drinks. Their peace didn't last long as a new voice spoke up from their right.

"Your name is Akashiya Moka…right?'' Sebastian's eyes widen slightly in surprise. As the next thing he knew, he was being held up in the air by his collar, with a boy with blonde hair and piercings. Moka cried out Sebastian's name in surprise and worry as she tried but to no veil to get the boy to abandon his hold on him.

"Why is such a beauty like yourself hanging around a guy like this?'' He asked in an annoyed wonder as he watched Sebastian within his grasp, though the funny thing was he wasn't struggling like he thought he would just looking at him smiling at him which kind of pissed him off. He turned to the girl in question. Moka looked at him without answering, but gasped in shock when she saw the boy holding her friend threw Sebastian at a vending machine, making the machine in question shatter its glass with the impact making Sebastian covered in cans.

Moka tried to run over to him, the boy grabbed her shoulder making her face him. "Wait a sec. instead of playing with such a girly-guy like that, why don't you play with me instead.'' She looked at him with a scowl before slapping the offending hand away.

"I'm playing with Sebastian right now.'' She ran over to the prone boy, who was littered with cans. The other students watched, doing nothing to help him or clean up the cans that were littered across his body that fell out of the machine.

"Sebastian, are you alright?'' She asked in worry.

"Yes I'm fine Moka, there's no need to worry.'' He replied with his usual smile as if nothing was wrong. She helped him up as the pair walked away, not before Sebastian turned his head at his attacker and smiled making the boy in question freeze for moment, before the couple carried on.

A couple of minutes later the pair was on the school roof, Sebastian looked out towards the distance as he could spot the crimson waters he had seen when he first stepped foot here as he leaned over the railing. Moka for her part was leaning her back against the rail while looked up towards the sky.

"…Do you know that boy Moka?'' Sebastian asked, breaking the silence between the two. Looking at the girl in question.

"I…do, his name is Komiya Saizo…I think and he's in my class.'' Moka spoken in a slight whisper. "I was scared…are you sure you're alright Sebastian.'' She asked, as she moved her eyes away from the sky and put her attention on the boy in question. Her eyes shone with worry as she looked at him. Sebastian smiled at her for a moment before answering.

"I'm fine Moka, like I said before there is no need to worry. My body is durable…but his strength was something to say the least, even if he was sealed in his human form…his strength was impressive.'' He turned to her, as he looked into her eyes while laughing.

"Your funny Sebastian, it's like you're interested in what kind of monster he is…though I do agree his strength is impressive since I wasn't able to loosen his hold on you.'' She spoke the last part in a whisper as she joined Sebastian as the two stared into the distance.

"Oh yeah, what kind of Yōkai are you, Sebastian? Ah, it's breaking the rule to reveal your own identity…sorry, forget I asked.'' Moka said, while smiling at him, trying to bring the friendly atmosphere back to the way it was. She was disappointed at the events that had occurred earlier on, which ruined the fun atmosphere the two shared.

"…You told me that you're a vampire right? So it's only fair that I tell you what I am.'' Sebastian spoke, breaking out of his silence while offering Moka his smile feeling that the atmosphere could be livened up a little.

"But…that was before I knew there was such a rule.'' She looked down as she held her hides on her cheeks, trying to hide her embarrassment.

She felt Sebastian gaze on her, and fidgeted, wishing that her embarrassment would go away. "I can see that it isn't like that now though, for now. But…'' She paused gaining Sebastian's attention; Sebastian looked towards her as she opened the top part of her uniform a little more. With the said action not only gave the teen a better look at the cross shaped pendent that hung around her neck, but as well unintentionally gave the lucky teen a free show of her growing cleavage.

"Look.'' She said, as he stared becoming slightly nervous since he had little experience in said area.

"You said look? I'm guessing you mean at your chest?'' His eyes moved to Moka's before returning to the spot they had previously been.

"Yes the Rosario on my chest. If this Rosario is removed, I will become a scary vampire.'' She pointed her chin towards her chest, as her eyes were still fixed on him, her smile never leaving her face. His attention was brought back to Moka as his interest in the seal was satisfied slightly.

"A vampire, your true self I mean…that would be interesting to see, I wonder if she has any of your personality within her or are you completely two different people ?'' he wondered out loud, more to himself than anyone else. He looked at her, watching as her hair moved as steady breeze blew past, a scene that would make any normal teen go weak at the knees.

"This is a sealing amulet; even I myself am unable to remove it.'' She held the amulet in both of her hands, her head bowed slightly as her eyes glanced over the Rosario off in her own little world.

"I sure there's nothing to worry about Moka.'' Sebastian voice spoke up, breaking her from her little world as she turned to him.

"You are still you, even if you are sealed or unsealed. Moka will always be Moka.'' He smiled at her as he put a hand on her shoulder reassuring her, blue eyes staring into green.

"Thank you so much!'' of course Sebastian's words had the same effect they had when the first me, namely making Moka tackle him with joy, making the two rest against the rail.

"Sebastian is the first friend I have made.'' Sebastian smiled at the comment, sure he should be a little worried about the comment she had just made, sure it was sweet in itself it was a little worrying at the same time. Since a girl such as Moka was unable to make friends, he wondered why such a thing would be hard. She then broke away, still keeping Sebastian within arm's length, with his hands resting on her arms, with Moka sprouting a blush as Moka bowed her head trying to hide it while making Sebastian chuckle at the action.

"Oh and one more thing, Sebastian, we're on blood sucking terms.'' He looked at her with interest at the last part, she then brought one hand to her lips, her finger tracing over them.

"I've been drinking tomato juice and blood bags till now, drinking real blood from the source, Sebastian my first…'' Again the air seemed to shimmer once more around her for slightly the strangest reason as she grew more timid.

"The sweetness…of that scent…'' Her hands reaching out to him as she pulled him closer to herself.

"I'll never forget how that feels.'' Her face becoming closer to his as she reached her goal, her treat as she licked her lips. Suddenly she face changed within Sebastian's mind. Her expression still the same, but her eyes had turned blood red with her hair turned moonlight silver while her skin became slightly paler. His eyebrow raised in interest at the sudden change in appearances. Sebastian never noticed her fangs puncturing his neck as his mind was still on the appearance of an alternate Moka.

Moka moned in delight as she continued to feed from Sebastian, she savoured every drop that entered her mouth and flow down her throat, she never experienced such fine blood beneath the texture was amazing as well as the taste was addicting. She knew that she would never be able to go back or even try drinking tomato juice to quench her thirst. She couldn't help to loose herself as the crimson treat continued to flow into her mouth, her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer to herself as he held her hips in place forgetting the time around them, just the moment at hand. She was glad that she had made a friend like Sebastian on her first day and hoped that the rest of her Yōkai Academy would be as peaceful as this.

Sebastian started to feel light headed from the amount of blood was being consumed by his pink haired friend, before he could voice his thoughts, Moka had backed off a few steps after licking the final residue of Sebastian's blood from her lips. Sebastian tilted his neck side to side making it crack getting the blood circulating again, before putting his hand on the bite mark…well lip mark. Moka smiled at him which he returned.

"Thank you for the treat Sebastian.'' Moka spoke in a grateful manner, her eyes shining with delight. "I forgot that I loose myself with your blood, since it's so…''

"…Tasty.'' Sebastian finished smiling at her, making her blush burns her cheeks in return nodding meekly. "I'm happy that a vampire finds my blood so appetizing, feel free to drink when you want Moka, I tend to recreate my red blood cells faster than most Yōkai I know.'' He smiled.

Moka nodded at the gesture her blush still burning her cheeks, though a little more intense than before while muttered a quite thank you towards her blond friend, as the pair made their way back to the class-room side by side smiles adorning their faces.

-Later on-

Later that evening the two, were examining the school grounds. Talking and laughing to each other passing stories of how each of their day's went with their new classmates, and how their homeroom teachers were.

"I'm actually scared to go back tomorrow to my homeroom, since the males of class don't seem too fond of me.'' Sebastian joked. "And did you make any new friends today Moka?''

Moka looked to Sebastian, before a blush swepted across her cheeks. "I…I madea friend, he seemed nice and friendly towards me. Though he seemed to be shy and nervous around me and everyone else and didn't really speak that much…he was the same person we had saw in the auditorium, Aono Tsukune…I think his name was.''

"I see.'' Sebastian smiled. "It's great to hear that you have some friends there for you, since it's always nice to have more than one friend to spend your time with, the more friends you have the better and the less lonely you will feel.'' He smiled towards her, his blue eyes staring into her green orbs, only making Moka's blush flare.

"But…Sebastain will always be my first friend.'' Moka mumbled, unable to look in his eyes. "What's your homeroom teacher and class like?''

The two had come to a small clearing, a cliff that showed a beautiful view of the crimson waters with the sky burning orange as the sun set as a calming breeze blew past the pair moving their hair and cloths as it passed by. Breaking his stare away from the scene and gave his attention back to his pink haired friend, who seemed to of taken a seat on a broken tree stump enjoying the wind caressing her face and hair, making the blonde chuckle slightly.

"She seems…strict, though it seems like more of a show than anything else. My class is just like another teenage school's freshmen class, boys chatting to girls trying to get a date or just to make new friends while the females just keep to themselves and huddle into their own little group of the same sex…they can be loud and inconsiderate at times, but it's not a bad class overall I could of ending up with worse.'' He grinned, making Moka giggle.

Sebastian stared at his friend for a moment, before voicing his thoughts.

"Moka, I know I might seem rude in asking this and forgive me if I am but…it's something you had told me earlier that seems to have stuck and in return made me worry.'' Sebastian spoke, his usual grin gone from his face, making his pink haired friend worry. "…When we were on the roof tops you told me that I'm the first friend that you've ever made, I know I should have been grateful and thank my lucky stars for meeting such a beautiful girl such as yourself but it was the tone, how could a you of gone so long without a friend there for you?'' He questioned.

Silence took over the area, the happy atmosphere they had had disappearing like the morning fog. The wind whistling between the trees only making the area seem more secluded, the silence had started had made Sebastian worry since Moka always had an out-going personality about her. He had berated himself for his foolish outburst since he didn't take his friends reaction into account and just wanted to satisfy his own curiosity, he was about to apologize for his actions when Moka finally spoke.

"I hate humans…'' She answered, more to herself than towards her blond friend. "I had attended a human school till middle school, I was so lonely when I was there…none of them had believed in the existence of our kind, and made fun of me for believing in such a thing…I was different from everyone. It had made me think that if it was better if I didn't exist in the first place, during my stay there those were the only things I had thought about since there no one I could turn to or go to, to cheer me up and make my stay more pleasant. But then I met you and you said that it's fine to be a vampire and be who I am, and for the first time I feel like I'm not alone anymore.'' She then looked up at Sebastian, her eyes shined brightly as she smiled. Tears falling slowly from the corners of her eyes as she tried to wipe them away with her hand. "That's why I hate humans, because they had gave me such a lonely existence and set me apart of the rest unable to make any friends since they all thought I was weird…but I had never done anything wrong to them to cause such a reaction.''

Sebastian smiled slightly at his friend's confession; humans could be such hurt-full beings to their own kind as well as others. Always fearing what they don't understand and lashing out to the person different from themselves, walking up to her he knelt down while putting his arms around his friend embracing her in a hug. At first she hesitated at the sudden contact, but relented after a while and bringing herself closer to him as she buried her head within his chest leaving a few tear stains on his white shirt which she quietly apologized for.

"I'm sorry to hear that you've had such a hard time Moka, humans don't really understand us and probably will take a while before they will…but they are just as cruel to their own kind as they are to ours. But I will promise you one thing Moka as your friend, I will always be there for you giving you a hug when you want to cry or scream, offering my ear when you need someone to talk to because you've had such a hard day and just want someone to listen and be there for you at the end of the day. I will make up for the days that you have lost when you went to a human school and never leave your side…okay.'' Sebastian spoke to her, his grip tightening around her as he rested his chin against the crown of her head.

Sniffles could be heard, as Moka forced her tears back as Sebastian kind words. "Thank you so much…'' She whispered, pulling her head away from his chest as she looked into his eyes a small smile tracing her lips, her eyes shining with gratitude. "I'm so lucky to have met a friend like you, and it means so much hearing those words…I hope I can be there the same way for you as you are for me.'' She said a blush burning her cheeks as her heart started to beat a little faster.

Sebastian smiled his usual smile, bringing the friendly atmosphere the two had. The pair sat there for a while both in each other's arms, both enjoying each other's company without words being spoken between the two both listening to each other's heartbeat.

Their peace didn't last for long as a familiar voice spoke up, breaking the pair attention away from each other.

"It seems that you'll still hanging around with the weakling Akashiya Moka.'' Sazio spoke up with his licentious grin still stuck on his face as he greeted the pair. "I'm sure your lonely with such a poor excuse of an Yōkai…'' he grinned making Moka hide her face within Sebastian's chest. "…Though you shouldn't be lonely anymore when you have a guy like me around.'' His Laugh haunting their ears.

Sebastian had felt Moka's hands tighten around his arms, her face trying to get deeper into his chest to hide her ears and eyes from the male in front of them. His eyes and smile promising displeasure towards the girl within his arms, loosen his grip on her making Moka look up at him in surprise and worry as he gave her a reassuring smile letting her know that everything will be alright. "There's no need to worry Moka, just like I said I will be there for you defended you and keeping you safe from away that will cause you harm.''

Moka only held onto him tighter not wanting to let him go, since she remembered what had happened last time between the pair and didn't want to see the same result or worse to her blonde friend. His arms detached from hers as he gave her a reassuring smile before he made his way to Sazio, she tried to voice her worry for her blonde friend though her words didn't seem to come to life.

"I think you should leave Moka alone, since she had clearly stated that she didn't want to be with you the first time you approached her.'' Sebastian spoke, towards the taller blonde only to have him laugh.

"And you think that you can stop me, good one shorty…but it's just going to be like last time, with you being in server pain or worse.'' Sazio chuckled.

Before Sebastian had a chance to retaliate, Sazio had picked him up by his collar, holding him in the air with a smug expression slung across his face. "And just like time you're going to learn how to fly.'' Moka watched gasped in shock as the taller blonde threw Sebastian of the cliff and into the rocky crimson waters bellow them.

"SEBASTIAN!''

She cried out, her voice finally returning to her vocal cords only a moment too late. As all she could do as stare of the edge of the cliff where her friend had just gone, tears trailing down her face at the thought she had lost her first friend. It couldn't be true what she saw was a lie, it had to be. Sebastian couldn't be gone; he said he would be there for her. Be there when she was down and give her a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to her worries and disappointments, to be there to cheer her up and make her laugh and hold her close when she was scared.

"Well since pretty boy's gone, why don't we have our own fun huh?'' Sazio voice filled her ears, as she was yanked by her wrist and brought her closer to his face as he licked his lips as she struggled within his grasp. "You're a beautiful girl Moka, I can't wait to have my fun with you.''

Tears continued to trail down Moka's face, as Sazio's voice haunted her eyes. She hoped that this was all a bad dream and she would wake up in her bed and everything would be alright since she would be starting her new day at her new school. But her thoughts were brought back to reality as Sazio's hands roamed her body making her whimper in despair.

-Crimson sea-

Tired eyes watched as the sun's light got dimmer and dimmer as he continued to sick within the red sea, a shallow smile adorned his face at his lack of power. His thoughts went back to Moka as he can only imagine what the taller blonde was doing to her right now, his face filled with disgust as the images started to fill his head.

"It seems that I had underestimated my foe twice, and now my friend is paying the price for it. I think it's time to show my true colours and let loose…. Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, Bloodriver approval recognized'' As soon as those words left his mouth, the crimson waters started to twist and turn around him encasing him in a crimson cocoon before shooting upwards the surface.

-Sazio & Moka-

Komiya Sazio felt today was going to be a good day. He was going to get a cute girl, possibly the cutest in the entire academy. Not only that but he had got rid of a weaker Yōkai that was in his way from getting his prize.

His eyes marvelled at what he had done to his prize, Moka's once neat uniform was now full with rips at tears. Her skirt showed more of her flawless thighs and shirt revealing her smooth stomach with his drool covering her form, her eyes taking a ghostly shade to her usual bright green ones.

Sazio's once human form was now replaced with his true monstrous form, his body changes drastically. He becomes a hulking beast with fangs and a long tongue. "Oh Moka my dear I hope you're not down yet because we are going to have so much more fun together.'' His laugh filling the area as his tongue traced along Moka's more revealed body parts, taking enjoyment in making the girl shiver.

Before Sazio could continue his revolting act on the defenceless girl, a loud boom had reached their ears from the edge of the cliff crimson water raining from the sky. The two pairs of eyes turned towards the source, one causing a smile to light up on her broken face and have hope restore to her broken eyes while causing the other to scowl.

"Sebastain.''

"You!''

Sazio growled at the person in front of him, he brought his attention away from his broken prize and towards the annoyance he thought he had gotten rid of once. His brought his fist back to finish this pathetic Yōkai once and for all, only to stop feeling the different aura the blonde was displaying.

Despite the now wet cloths the blonde now processed, his eyes had turned a different more sinister colour than he once held. Those once bright blue eyes were now replaced with a unique red wine colour with letters circling his pupil while giving off a dark aura that disturbed the monster in front of him. His eyes wasn't the only thing that had changed, his left arm and shoulder had seemed to transform into some kind of shadow matter that circled around his body. The colour was black as night while giving off orange and red whips making the teen in front of him look more sinister.

"Let's have some fun shall we?''

A shiver ran up Sazio's spine, at the smile that the blonde teen in front was giving him. It was a predator way of saying, 'You're mine, and though you can run though you won't get far. My scared little mouse.' Fury burned within side him, at how a pathetic Yōkai like him was making him quiver in his shoes like a scared little girl. Oh how he was going to make him pay for wounding his pride and insulting him in such a way.

"You're dead you little punk, you think you can wound my pride as I'm within grasp of my prize think again…now die!'' Sazio charged forward with a battle cry, raising his fist over his head wanting nothing more than to squash this little punks head like a grape.

Sebastian stood there; no wavering as the gigantic beast came charging towards him like an ill-tempered rhino. His smile had still not moved from his face as he held his hand out towards the gigantic Yōkai, the ground thundering with each step he took. Sazio fist came thundering down, only for it to be stopped with a single hand from his ex-prey.

In shock and fury, Sazio raised his free hand and shot towards the teen hoping that this time that the fist would connect and send the sorry Yōkai to the depths from which he came. His hope was short lived as Sebastian had done the same with shadow matter wrapping it around Sazio's arm stopping it dead without a single injury, Sazio confused tried to raise both his arms to try one last assault on the blonde. Only for the said blonde to grip both his hands to stop him dead with his tracks, making the taller Yōkai struggle against his hold.

"You've hurt, assaulted and scared Moka…and for that you shall pay for those actions you have inflicted.'' Sebastian spoke, his eyes looking up towards his new prey and smiled making the monstrous Yōkai struggle harder against his bonds.

Freeing Saizo from his bonds, making the taller blond smirk and continue his assault. Only to come to a halt as he felt a hand on his chest, looking down to the said area all he saw was a fist hitting his stone hard chest not even giving him the slightest tingle. His laugh filled the area at the pathetic attempt of a punch, though his laughter soon dead in his throat as a soaring pain shot throughout his body his chest exploding with blood as if he was hit by a Yōkai twice his size as he was flung back smashing through trees by the impact. Blood hewed from his mouth, as each of his limbs felt like lead unable to move or act as the descending reaper closed in on him. His voice dead in his throat as nothing but blood would come out, he stared in terror at the being in front of him…what was he? How did he hurt him so badly with a single punch? Before he could even try and regain his voice to speak his thoughts the blonde had beat him to it.

"This is your end…I gave you the same chance and affect you had given Moka, though mine wasn't used for pleasure only to render you silent.'' No more words were spoken as Sebastian sending his shadow matter towards his prey impaling it into the gigantic Yōkai's head, rendering him silent. A cruel smile formed on his cheeks the terror stricken face his prey had left behind…how pathetic.

Turning his attention to his friend, Sebastian lifted her within his arms as he studied her form. Drool dripped to the ground beneath them, as it poured from Moka's body her uniform now scarped thanks to Sazio's enjoyment. Her ghostly eyes looking into his eyes as she still retained the smile when she saw him explode from the water's surface.

"I knew you'd come, you promised that you would…and you should always keep a promise to a girl.'' Her broken voice stated as she continued to smile as if nothing was wrong, she snuggled into his chest as if she was a little girl trying to get warm.

Sebastian gave a tender smile as they made their way back towards the academy, so he could get some help for his wounded friend. "Your right Moka, a boy should always keep their promises when they had promised to be there for their friend.'' He smiled down towards her.

"Ano…Sebastian.'' Moka spoke up.

"Yes?''

"Your eyes are pretty.'' She stated as she continued to look at them with new found interest, her ghostly greens staring deep into red wine.

"They are, are they? Well I prefer your green ones to mine.'' He chuckled, as Moka titled her head in confusion. "Moka…can you do me a favour and close your eyes okay.''

Moka seemed to hesitate, bringing her hands closer towards her chest. "Why?'' She asked.

"Because, when you open them again you will feel as right as rain.''

"You won't disappear will you? You're not a dream are you?'' She questioned again, uncertainty filling her voice.

"No Moka I'm not a dream, and I won't disappear…I promise as soon as you wake back up I'll be right by your side okay.'' He smiled trying to reassure her.

"You promise.'' She looked up towards him, her ghostly eyes showing fear as she held out her pinkie towards him. "You pinkie promise, you'll be there when I wake up.''

Extending his arm from under her body, her wrapped his pinkie within hers entwining the two together. "I pinkie promise that I will be there when you wake up, and if I lie I will drink a thousand needles pinkie promised made. Now I have to keep it don't I.'' He smiled.

Moka looked at the entwined fingers a moment longer before letting go and snuggling back into sebastian's chest. "Good.'' Was all she said before she closed her eyes and steadily fell to sleep as he listened to rhythm of his heart.

Sebastian glanced down towards his sleeping friend, his smile soon turned to a sigh as he reoccurred the events that had happened earlier today. His was foolish to underestimate his foe like he did, and he had got Moka hurt, no hurt wasn't what he had done. He had her experience a veil thing, he was the worst. He couldn't be lax anymore, not towards his enemies if he made any more which he sure hoped he wouldn't. But if so be would eliminate them before his friends especially Moka would get hurt in the cross fire or worse. His peaceful days were within his grasp, though it would seem that he wasn't going to leave the peaceful live he had watched so many others live, it wouldn't matter he had made a promise to the girl in his arms to keep her safe and that's want he tended to do, to keep his promise no matter what.

-Next Morning: Infirmary-

Moka moaned slightly, as her eyes began to flutter as she stirred signalling she was about to wake up. Her eyes blinked a few times, as she gazed round the room she was currently in noticing slight differences. Firstly the sheets and walls where bleach white, slight breeze blew past her arm making her twitch in response. Her memoires were hazy as tried to think back to how she had gotten here, where never here this place is. Her arms pulled the cover from her form, revealing that she was wearing a white nightly different from the one she usually wears.

Her bare feet touched the cold wooden floors making a shiver go up her spine, arching her back in return supressing a slight cry that escaped her lips. Taking another look around her new room, her nose picked up the familiar chemicals that seemed to register…a hospital. But why would she be in a hospital? She was perfectly healthy the last time she had checked, taking a step back her leg seemed to knock into something. Spinning around she came face to face with a blonde teen that seemed to be around her age from his looks. A slight blush burned her cheeks as she kept staring at the sleeping teens face, she couldn't remove her eyes from the sincere expression he held. Though this face was familiar to her…crunching up her face in concentration while putting a finger to her chin.

Images of blonde hair and blue eyes invaded her memoires, though she still couldn't place him since the memoires that assaulted her were still hazy so she could only pick bits and pieces of them. S…the boy's name in front of her had started with S, she tried a few names that began with S she was familiar with though they didn't sound right….Seb, Sebastian? His name was Sebastian wasn't it? She rolled the name of her tongue a few times tasting it as she said it, Sebastian. She let the name roll of her tongue one more time, though this time she said it with more familiarity rather than a question. She took a step forwards coming closer towards the blonde, her face inches away from his.

"Sebastian?'' She questioned.

As the words left her mouth, images and fragments assaulted her. The once hazy memoires that she was once grasping straws at were coming together like a puzzle, clearer each time a piece fell into place. She remembered who this teen was in front of her. How could she have forgotten, Sebastian was her first friend and…she blushed. He was her first blood she had from a live being; she traced her tongue over her remembering the taste that made her feel wonderful and warm inside, tracing a finger down his neck tracing the place that was her favourite feeding spot, her pink lipstick still left where she had previously feed.

Her face was inching, closer and closer towards his neck. Her tongue tracing circles around the familiar spot, unable to resist at the taste that filled her taste buds. Quick in her movements she bit into his neck while letting out her familiar cute chuuuu as she happily drank her crimson treat. Quite moans filled the room as the liquid flowed down towards the back of her throat, tickling her taste buds as it went down. Parts of the crimson liquid escaped her lips trailing down her chin, her arms snaked around his neck as she got herself more comfortable.

Several moments passed before, Moka felt someone's hands on her hips bringing her attention back to reality. Lifting her head her eyes came into contact with blue making a smile appear on her face, with a usual smile smiling straight back at her.

"Sebastian.'' She answered, her smile never leaving her face as her eyes shone with affection towards the blonde.

"It seems that you've woken up Moka, and for a good twenty minutes I see, did you enjoy your breakfast treat?'' He joked, making his pink haired friend blush in embarrassment.

"Mmmm, I did…I couldn't resist. Your blood is so, delicious every time I drink it makes me feel so warm and wonderful inside…like it replaced something that was amiss.'' She answered.

Her blush becoming intense by the second at her little heart felt confession, arms had wrapped themselves around her making the poor girl squeal in surprise. "I'm glad that I can make you feel in such a way Moka.'' Sebastian whispered in her arm, as Moka's face heat up even more with the sudden action.

"Oh…am I interrupting something?'' A nurse questioned, a confused expression gazed upon her face as she held the clip board to her chest, while watching the couple.

With the sudden disturbance between the two and question, it made one blush that had surpassed the colour of her hair while the other chuckled, cursing/amused at the nurse's ability of timing.

"No, she was just feeling a bit under the weather and tripped and caught not to long before you came in.'' Sebastian answered, saving the trouble for his embarrassed friend to answer while smiling at the nurse which she returned.

"Oh, then no trouble…but please remember Miss. Akashiya that you are not permitted to leave the bed yet since with haven't checked to see how you are or to see if you are fit to.'' The nurse answered with a sweet voice, while helping the girl back into her bed and bringing the covers over her, and fluffing her pillows to make sure she was comfortable. "Now if you need anything now that you are awake please don't hesitate to call us, we're not far so you don't have to worry about us not hearing your voice okay. Now rest up and I will bring the doctor in a moment to make sure you are alright to see if you can go okay.''

Moka nodded at the nurses instructions, lying soundly back in bed while sparing a glance towards Sebastian every now and then. As the nurse made sure everything was in check she started to make her way towards the door leaving the two alone, but before the two of them could utter a word she spoke up again surprising the two.

"Oh, and before I forgot there is no sex permitted in the infirmary okay.'' She smiled while walking through the door, leaving behind two cherry faced teens.

When the door shut, Sebastian chuckled while Moka hid herself beneath her sheets at the comment the nurse had made before leaving.

"Well now that your awake Moka, I just have to inform my homeroom teacher as well as yours about you being placed her and for me being late…I will be back in a while so be sure to get some rest okay.'' Sebastian smiled; as she ruffled her hair chuckled at her pouted expression.

Moka watched as he left, sending her a smile and a wave as the door closed leaving her alone in the room. She smiled at the transaction that happened between the two of them, her face going cherry red at what the nurse thought they would do with each other. She couldn't believe the nurse had come out with the comment, though maybe the scene had looked different in her eyes. She squealed as she buried her face back beneath the covers at the thought of the two of them doing such acts together.

Her eyes glanced towards the window, as she could still see Sebastian's figure walking into the School and towards her homeroom. Her fingers tracing her bottom lip wiping some of the remained blood and sucking it from her fingers, she placed her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes falling back into her slumber.

-Sebastian: Headmaster's Office-

The first thing Sebastian noticed when he stepped into the office was there was low lighting within the headmaster's office, plus the blinds were closed to shut out further light. The only source of light his eyes could see was a pillar of candles that sat on his desk. The desk itself looked like it was made out of mahogany with the dark texture with what he could see, with the little light that helped his eyes adjust. The top part of the desk was covered with a couple of binders, papers, folders and various stacks of papers that Sebastian had little clue on what they could be about. Without looking from the piece of paper he was reading he motioned his guest to take a seat, in one of the chair that was front of his desk in return the blonde took a seat, waiting for the headmaster to finish the paper he was interested in. He didn't have to wait long as the man soon put the piece of paper down and back into the stack of papers from where it had come, before turning his glowing eyes attention towards the blonde teen.

"Why hello Sebastian, how was your first day at Yōkai Academy?'' The man hummed. His glowing eyes piecing the boy waiting for him to respond to his question.

"The day has been eventful headmaster…I didn't think that I would run into trouble so early and quickly this place sure is interesting.'' Sebastian answered, with the man giving him a nod.

"It is my dear boy; you will have an eventful stay here and also during your stay here you will find that which what you have lost or looking for.'' He grinned at the blonde, making the blonde chuckle. Sebastian knew if he was another student then he would have been freaked out with the way the headmaster smiled and his unnatural glowing eyes.

"My previous suitor told me the same thing, before I headed here…she also told me that you would also have answers to what I am or why I am the why I am?'' The blonde intoned.

"Yes, you are correct my boy. I do have the answers you are looking for…you are a modified Yōkai and you were created as a fail-safe.'' The blonde looked at the headmaster confused.

"A fail-safe? A fail-safe for what exactly?'' Sebastian question, he was created to be a fail-safe for something as but what be the purpose for him being a fail-safe, he guessed it was something precious to the person who had created him.

"To protect us from an evil, that is darker than black itself my boy.'' The headmaster replied, watching the boy in front of with interest as his eyes dimmed slightly.

"So I was created to protect? I know my suitor told me, you would give me the answers I was looking for though I didn't know that it would be for something so…human?'' Sebastian whispered.

"Is it so wrong to be created for such a purpose my boy? Now…is there anything else you would like to ask?'' The blonde pondered for a moment, before shaking his head towards the headmaster.

"There really isn't anything else that is on my mind at the moment headmaster.'' The man nodded.

"If that is all then my boy, then you may leave and enjoy the rest of your day, and prepare yourself for the future Sebastian, since no knows what might happen. And be sure to come in if you are in need of any help.'' Sebastian nodded to towards the headmaster, as well as sending him a smile thanking him for his curtsey before walking towards the door and shutting it. After the door had closed the headmaster turned his chair towards the drawn window, staring at nothing. He remained silent for a moment before breaking the silence.

"So…I was right in amusing that, the boy was the one Akasha had chosen for the task. His aura is growing strong as she amused it would, thanks to her blood and Touhou modifications. With time his power will reach heights that surpass her expectations of the boy.'' He hummed to himself. "She created a monster to battle a monster to protect her legacy she left behind.''

As the man spoke, he watched Sebastian make his way back towards the infirmary checking to see if Miss. Akashiya is ready to start class. The headmaster was right about one thing most of all, there were going to be many things that were waiting for the young blonde. And today was the start, the start of Sebastian's and Moka's adventures at Yōkai Academy.

Only time will tell.

_**Chapter End**_

_I hope you had enjoyed the chapter, if not then no worries just email what you found displeasing and I will correct it in the future, also with the Rosario + Vampire-verse I decided to go a little different way around it though Tuskune will still gain his vampireic abilities and still be have a strong connection with Moka, though without the romantic feelings._

_Please review and tell what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akihisa Ikeda has written e.g. Rosario + Vampire.**_

_Here is the second chapter, I thought I would give you both point of views before carrying on with the third chapter. Anyway hope you like it._

_**A Different Beginning Story**_

_**Chapter 2: Arrival and reason to stay**_

The day had a calm and passive feel; it was late summer nearing round September. With clear blue skies and loose warm temperatures, leaves loosened while fluttering in the wind as they danced within its current, the sun shone brightly over the county-side. Between the rice patties and wide road, fit for the usual everyday walkers and vehicle. Today proved to be no different from any other day as a bus drove down the said path; it wasn't your standard Japanese school bus the bus was an ordinary American style school bus decorated with its original dull gold colour. It drove at a moderate pace, the driver being in no rush to get to its destination.

The driver himself wasn't really that remarkable, nothing was wrong with the uniform that the driver was wearing. His collared shirt was bleach white, with no noticeable stains or tears present. His tie, overcoat and trousers were all the same faded, dark blue colour. His shoes were a dark brown, and he also wore white gloves. To complete his outfit he wore a cap, the same faded dark blue to match the rest of his uniform.

What varied him the most out of his outfit was his blue cap, which seemed to create a constant shadow covering the top portion of the driver's face. Everything else under the cheek line was open for the world to see, his eyes was what brought him out the most attention towards the man. Within the shroud of secretive shadow his yellow eyes shined liked beacons in the dark of night. The driver's daunting visage and spine-chilling voice, his only passenger couldn't stop the chills that seemed to work down his spine.

The passenger themselves, was a young teenage boy of fifteen years old. He had medium length brown hair that spiked slightly in the front and behind the ears. Some bangs fell over his forehead, reaching just past his eyebrows; the rest flowed towards the back of his head. His eyes were a clear brown colour and had a regular build; all in all this boy was a regular fifteen year old teenager. He wore a uniform that resembled the bus drivers with a few minor changes, the first besides the lack of cap. Was that his trousers, overcoat and tie was all separate colours. His trousers were a light brown colour, lighter than his shoes. His overcoat was a shade of green with a blue tint to it; his tie was an even red giving the boy a distinguished look towards him. Also unlike the driver in front of him, his sleeves had an absence of cufflinks. All in the entire boy's uniform was your typical school uniform.

He was sitting on the right side of the bus, near the window on the fourth row. His belongings were beside him, he gazed out of the window. Watching the landscape as he passed by, as he continued towards his destination. He placed his elbow on the window-sill, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. As the bus drove on, a trio of girls passed him by riding their bicycles in the opposite direction of where he was going.

'My name is Aono Tsukune, I am fifteen years of age. I'm your typical mediocre teenage boy; my grades are all round C's. I don't have any specialties that make me stand out to the rest. Though despite that, I would never have thought that I would have flunked my high-school exam. It was all thanks to my father that I'm even going to this school in the first place, however it's weird how it happened. How a random priest would give my father an application form to enter the academy. Though it doesn't matter really, it's not like I'm going to shove the gift back into the person's hands. I actually get my chance to enter high-school, even if it is a private academy in the middle of nowhere.'

His further thoughts were interrupted, when the ringing sound from his pocket brought him back to reality. Pulling out a pink phone, he flipped it open to check to see who was calling him. After pressing the button to receive the call, he pressed it against his ear.

"Ahh, moshi moshi…Kyo?'' His question was immediately answered.

"Ah, Tsuki. I had heard from auntie, that you are going to attend that academy?'' The voice coming from the phone was that of clearly of a girl. He gave a small laugh at the tone she was using before answering her.

"…Yes, I am.'' He smiled softly over the phone; his cousin was always looking out for him even when they were kids which made him chuckle a bit.

"Well…since it's the school my favourite cousin is attending, I did a little research on it.'' Tsukune shook his head at her, she still worried about him and that wouldn't stop anytime in the near future. Maybe she worried about him a little too much.

"That school…..'' Her voice was suddenly cut off as they entered the tunnel, and the phone connection was lost.

"Eh? Kyo? Oi, kyo!...huh that's kind of weird.'' Tsukune was now confused; he had talked to people before while going through tunnels. Yet nothing like this had ever happened before, his thoughts lost in confusion at how this was possible. His thoughts were brought back to reality when the bus driver spoke up.

"…Are you…the new student that is enrolling at Yōkai Academy?''

"Oh, yea.'' Tsukune replied sheepishly.

"He he, if that's the case then you had best prepare yourself my boy…hehe when we come out of this loooong tunnel, we'll be in front of the academy.'' The bus driver's voice haunted Tsukune's ears. "….Yōkai Academy is a veeerrry scary place!'' The bus driver chuckled as he turned around; fixing his eerire glowing eyes on the frightened teen in front him, smiling making the boy get chills down his spine.

Tsukune looked towards the front of the bus, starting to see a speck of light at the end of the tunnel which was growing larger in the distance; they were getting closer towards the school. The bus driver chuckled, making the poor boy flinch. The speck of light was now big enough for the boy to see as clear as day.

Tuskune covered his eyes as they went through the light, quickly recovering. He lowered his arms, looking outside of the window Tsukune looked on curiously with a small bit of nervousness. To him, the place looked like a scene out of an old horror movie. Dark ominous clouds hogged the sky stretched as if the clouds were trying to devour the sky itself. Straight ahead of him was a forest, well dead forest to be exact. None of the trees looked to have borne a leaf on their branches for years if not decades with crows nested on the branches as they watched the person in front of them making the forest seem more terrifying to step into. To his right was a cliff, overlooking the great sea of near crimson waters.

As Tsukune stepped off the bus, the bus driver spoke before doing a U-turn and driving back into the tunnel from where he came. "Hehe…we have arrived sonny boy, be careful.''

Tuskune watched with a horror stricken face as his only escape and disappeared back into the tunnel, standing at the edge of the cliff was a scarecrow greeting him as it rested against another dead tree; the scarecrow had its traditional pumpkin head with upside down crescents for eyes and a thin but stretched smile, its body was a sign while it's arms were made from a single pole tied horizontally with a glove on either end for hands, around its shoulders was an old tattered black cape with a red underside that fluttered as the wind blew.

The young teen's eyes narrowed as he spotted the faint outline of the building which he guessed was the school, before he thought it was normal lighting clashed in the back ground. Which finally made the scared teen snap. "Wait a minute, what is this place?'' he yelled to no one in particular.

The sound from the crow's made Tsukune go on edge, as he darted his eyes left to right to see if anything would jump out at him. "What a creepy place, it's a completely different world from before we entered the tunnel.'' Tsukune suddenly thought back to what the bus driver said to him before they passed through the tunnel. "Freaky seriously freaky, this makes me want to go home.''

Glancing once more at the forest in front of him that seemed to be the home for the creepy crow, Tsukune smiled to himself. It couldn't be bad maybe it was just the scenery and the rest would be completely normal from then on.

As he walked through the forest's path, his eyes wondered around the scenery taking in all that he could. In the beginning, he was freaked out with the tombstones that were littered around him. Eerie yellow light shining through the dead branches, with the odd caw from the watchful crows around him. Only added to effect, but for the most part as he continued to walk he actually started to find the forest kind of peaceful which was kind of weird in itself a little. It surprised him; he had thought that it would be a harder walk towards the academy. As he continued to make his way towards the academy he suddenly remembered something important.

"Oh yeah, I still need to call Kyo back before I head on any further.'' He pulled his phone back out of his pocket and dialled the number before putting it to his ear; he had got the same result as he entered the tunnel which was no connection which made him even more confused.

"This is weird, it worked before I entered the tunnel…'' He sighed as he put the phone back into his pocket figured it didn't have any further use and began his trek towards the academy once again. His eyes looked up as he found it kind of strange that he had yet to see another person besides himself to walk down this path, looking back to where he had originally entered he couldn't see it anymore. It dawned on him that, besides the crows and the dead trees he was completely alone in this forest.

Before he could start to freak out, he spotted a mass of blonde hair in front of him. Narrowing his eyes to get a closer look at the blonde he found that he was wearing the same uniform as himself meaning he was a student at Yōkai Academy, he was about to shout out towards the blonde when a sudden noise began to fill his ears.

It was a strange sound; he looked to the person in front of him and noted that he had also stopped as well while glancing round to see where the sound was coming from. The sound itself was making a squeaking sound, with a metallic ring to it. He recognised the sound; it was from a bicycle if he remembered correctly. Coping the person's action he to, started to look around to see where the source of the sound was coming from.

He was about to walk up to the blonde, before the noise suddenly stopped. He looked behind him to see if that was near the noise was coming from, he caught the blonde doing the same action. Though all he saw was a bat flying through the air, which he breathed a sigh of relief. He raised an eyebrow in interest as the bat suddenly said chuuuu which was weird, since when did bats do that?

His relief was short-lived as he watched the blonde in front of him getting run over by a bicycle, with pink haired girl riding it. He couldn't get a clear shot of her face since he had to dodge the collsion that seemed to come his way. He watched as the two disappeared over the edge, he hoped that the two was okay. As he got to his feet he was about to see if the pair was alright, but before he got close he started to hear voices from where they had disappeared. He released a breath of release before grabbing his belongs and continuing his trek down the path.

Minutes later, Tsukune started to hear another noise echoing through the trees. Though this time the noise different sound similar to the last, it had an angelic sound to it…like someone was singing. Peeking his interest, Tsukune started to inch closer towards the noise that filled his ears and what a pleasant sound it was. "Its…getting louder.'' He whispered to himself, as he was coming to a clearing at the edge of the forest, overlooking the crimson waters when he first came here. There he spotted a girl, not noticing the free root underneath his foot. Tsukune tripped, trembling down the hill and colliding into the girl in front of him, causing the two to land on the dirt beneath them, in each other's embrace. His hand had landed on something warm, soft and round as he tried to get his bearings together. A sudden gasp of shock finally opened his eyes from the collision, and what he saw would be etched into his memory as long as he lived.

His clear brown eyes came into contact with pure blue both staring to each other's, with one smiling and the other blushing in embarrassment.

The girl in front of him had to be the cutest girl; he ever had the privilege of laying his eyes on. In his daze of admiration, he noted that she had the oddest of hair colour he had seen, but it had somehow seemed to fit her in his opinion. Which he doubted many girls could pull off, with the fake hair dyes in had seen some of the girl's use back home. That reached down to her back with her fringe covering the left side of her face just going past her eye with two silver Rosario clips that parts her hair to the right.

She was a few inches taller than him; her skin was pale b and held a healthy pink tone to it. If her smooth thigh's and face were any indication to it, from what he could see with the uniform she wore she looked to have a good figure for someone of her age. Not to mature for her age but not lacking either, her face was unblemished with high cheek bones and round face. Her eyes were large with a look of mischievous hidden within them.

Her uniform was the same as his, exact for the few key differences. Exact for trousers she wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt, with knee-length white socks and brown shoes. Her overcoat, shirt and tie were the same colour as his, though the overcoat had been modified to fit a girls shape rather than a boy's.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice the tree's root underneath my foot.'' He spoke softly, as Tsukune still stared into the eyes of the girl in front of him. The air between the two had started to shimmer between them, as the two stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes were the purest shade of blue he had ever come into contact with his, Tsukune blush despite himself. He just couldn't tear his eyes away…the phase 'beautiful'…playing like a broken record inside his head.

She gave a small moan in response to wear Tsukune hand was, closing her legs together. Deviously bringing his hand further up her thigh, at the last moment, the dark haired teen noticed where exactly his hand was placed. He stared at it for a while before removing it, placing the hand behind his head and waving his free hand in front of him. Trying to ward off her incoming wrath, he soon fell back as if burned shouted apologies towards her for his licentious actions. All the girl in front of him was smile and giggle at his actions, he stopped exclaiming apologies when he suddenly felt a warmth spread across his cheek. Noticing there was a hand now placed there, he put his own on top of it. Feeling the warmth radiating from the girl, he stared at the hand not really acknowledging her eyes staring at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, none of us were hurt. And everyone makes mistakes right?'' She spoke to him, her voice sounded angelic to his ears. He couldn't help but mush into her hand after hearing her speak.

He blushed again as he started to feel, the girls hand start to move his way up and down his cheek. Drawing his attention to her eyes.

The two stared at other for a while, Tsukune blushing but not moving from his spot. Content on where he was and the company he had, he was counting his lucky stars that he had met such a beautiful girl as the one in front of him. Who had seemed to take quite the interest in him, it wasn't even a proper day at his new school though he was already starting to enjoy it.

As the girl continued to caress his cheek, her eyes attention averted from the boy in front of her and noticed the piece of paper that was lying on the ground next to the boy's belongings. Letting her hand drop and walking over to her destination, making the dark haired teen pout in disappointment.

His eyes followed the girl as to where she was going, only to notice that she had picked up his enrolment letter from his duffle bag, while her eyes scanning over the content before she turned around.

"You're a student of Yōkai Academy?'' She asked him, making Tsukune ponder for a moment before answering her question.

"Oh, yeah….I'm only a freshmen though.'' His answer seemed to make the red head smile, as she helped put his belongings back into his bag while handing it him, her hand placed on top of his.

"That makes me happy to hear that, since I'm a freshmen at Yōkai Academy as well.'' She smiled sweetly, making Tsukune sweat drop a little.

"Oh yeah, that's great.'' He told her a nervous smile stretched on his lips, he grew slightly embarrassed with the sudden attention he was getting from the girl in front of him and fidgeted a little as she continued to smile and hold his hand within hers.

"Well then, will you become my friend.'' Again Tsukune couldn't help but blush at the girl's words; here a beautiful girl he had ever seen was offering to be his friend, waterfalls of tears falling comically from his eyes in joy. Temporarily losing his voice on the matter, all he could do was nod his head twice eagerly at the invitation. Making the girl breathe a sigh of relief as her smile visibly brighten as his words.

"I'm so happy.'' She whispered, as he glomped him making the teen blush at the sudden nice embrace he was getting from his pretty new friend. "I didn't know anyone here…but I'm glad I've made a friend as nice as you…?'' She gestured towards him.

"I'm Aono Tsukune.'' He said into her ear, as she had yet to release him from her hug. Blushing as he had started to feel something rest against his chest after his short intro.

"And I'm Izumi Sakura.'' She whispered in his ear, making the boy's blush revealing the colour of her hair. Making the girl giggle, enjoying the affect she had on the blonde.

"So the Tsukune shall we make our way towards the school?'' Losing him, while giving him a bright smile as the air started to shimmer around her.

"Sure.'' He replied. Making the girl squeal in delight, before grabbing her own belongings.

Making her way back towards Tsukune, she wrapped an arm around his while putting her head on his shoulder as the two started to make their way back into the forest and towards the school were they would be spending their days with each other.

-Auditorium-

When the two had first entered the grounds of Yōkai Academy, he couldn't help but think the school looked like a haunted mansion. When he had voiced his thoughts, he had only made Sakura laugh saying that it wasn't scary at all and she found it kind of cute which only made Tsukune sweat drop at her choice of words. As they entered the auditorium they noticed that it was started to get packed with students. Everywhere Tsukune had looked; new students were sitting, talking or entering the auditorium hoping they weren't late. There was still five minutes before the ceremony started, so some of the students that were coming in were rushing to get some seats before they were all taken. It amazed Tsukune the site of students that were here, it was an actual sea of students of different shapes and sizes. He hadn't seen so many students let alone freshmen in a ceremony before this place sure must be popular. The pair chosen set of seats on the far row, more towards the left side of the room.

As they were seated Tsukune continued to look around, still amazed at how many students were attending this year and being his future classmates. His awe struck face had caught Sakura's attention making her giggle slightly. Blushing in embracement, Tsukune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while letting out a quiet apology. Sakura told him that there was no need since he found it cute the way he acting, making the poor teen blush even more.

As the two continued to talk to each other, sharing stories and laughs waiting for the ceremony about to start. Tsukune noticed that he was getting some attention from other students, as they continued to look back at him before talking to their friends. Making him feel slightly nervous at the action.

As Sakura continued to laugh at the story Tsukune had just told her, she noticed that he had stopped laughing. She looked up at him for a moment noting that his attention wasn't on her but something else, following his gaze she saw that he was watching a pair of boy's who kept on looking back at the two of them before whispering towards each other. Sending a glare at the two making the two freeze slightly and give the front their full attention, she sighed releasing how stupid and fickle boys can be.

"I wouldn't worry about it Tsukune, the two of them just seem to be noisy which really isn't healthy for boy's. It's more of a girl thing.'' She said told him laughing slightly, getting him to join her.

"Yeah I guess you're right.'' He answered agreeing with her statement.

"Though if you like, I could give them something to whisper about.'' She whispered in his ear, as she brought herself closer towards his body. Her bust pressing up against his arm, as her breath tickling his ear. Making the teenagers hormones go haywire, while his face going cherry red with a slight drop of blood rolling down his nose.

"Wahh…'' His voice died in his throat at her action, his arm tucked in between her chest making imagines fly into his head.

"Well, if the two really want to watch the two of us…then why not just give them something to watch.'' Her breath continuing to tickle his ear as she spoke, making him shiver at her touch. Making her smile in return, she decided to turn it up by raising her leg against his.

But before she could, have a little more fun with her new friend. long as the staff had started to call for silence signalling that the ceremony was about to start. The headmaster appeared a moment later in front of the auditorium, looking at him; Tsukune recognised the face and just who the headmaster was.

'It's the priest who had given my dad the application form for this school.' Tsukune wondered in shock, he would never have thought that the priest would be the headmaster of this school. He thought to himself as he listened to the talk the headmaster was giving to the students.

-Hallway-

Walking through the halls, Tsukune smiled as he let Sakura drag him along the hall's hopefully guiding him to his class room which was 1-A. Tsukune blushed as the pair continued down the hall way, as his eyes began to wonder he noticed like in the auditorium he had gained the attention of the male population of the school. Many whore shocked and angry faces as they walked past, he caught some of the chatter they was talking to each other about as they walked past. Mostly it was how a regular guy like him came to be with such a gorgeous girl.

He turned to face Sakura to see what he reaction of face she was displaying as they walked past, but it was just the same as usual no one or scowl or any hint of anger. Just neutral ignoring all those around them, she seemed to catch Tsukune staring at her as she sent a bright smile his way which made him melt even more into the girl's hands.

As the two continued to walk ignoring the chatter that was going on around them, brought them to their current location, in front of his doors of his homeroom class 1-A. Tsukune was about to open the door letting the two of them enter the classroom from the back, only to stop when he felt Sakura's hand tug on his own. "What's up Sakura?'' Tsukune asked as his hand was still holding onto the door ready to open it.

"Tsukune…theirs something I forgot to tell you, I'm actually not in your class…I'm in class 1-F, I showed you to your classroom so I could spend a bit more time with you before I had to go to mine.'' She whispered, looking into his eyes, as they clearly showed dissapointment.

"Oh….'' Tsukune tried not to sound disappointed at the matter in hand, but how could he not. His first friend was not in the same homeroom as him and he was going to be starting his first class alone. "I wouldn't about it; it's just homeroom class that were not together in. It doesn't mean that were not in any other classes together and we can still hang out with each other…right?''

Sakura brought her eyes to his for a moment, his words playing around her head like a beacon. Before her usual bright smile blossomed back to her face as she gave Tsukune a fierce hug. "Of course we can still hang out, I would be upset if we didn't.'' She whispered in his ear as she continued to hug him fiercely.

The third time today, losing his voice as Tsukune's vocal cords didn't want to function he nodded in agreement with a smile that revealed his red head friend's. Giving him one last squeeze, Sakura let go of him and bid him a far well before telling him she would meet him back here when the lunch bells rang before making her way to her own classroom.

Facing the doors in front of him, Tsukune took a deep breath to calm him before opening the doors. As he walked in, he was met with curious glances from his future class-mates. Entering by the back door was honestly the right choice he had made; he glanced around the room before he made his way towards an empty seat near the window. With a sigh escaping his lips, releasing again that he was all alone in this classroom with no else to talk to, to calm his rattling nerves.

His further thoughts were silenced when the classroom door opened once again, this time an adult woman walked in. Immediately all chattered stop as all of their attention was placed on the woman in front.

"Okay freshmen, listen up please. I'm your homeroom teacher Nekonome Shizuka.'' She looked nice and friendly in Tsukune's opinion. She only stood tall as some of the student's which was around 5'7; sandy-blonde hair flowed downwards to her shoulders. With a pair of tuffs that stuck out from the side of her head, making it looks like she was wearing a pair of car ears. She held a care-free attitude as she spoke towards them.

Her style of dress code seemed to fit her well. She wore a pair of yellow low-level high heels, and a dark-brown skirt that only went to her mid-thigh. Her top consisted of a yellow sleeveless shirt, with a tiger stripe design. With a white unbuttoned, short-sleeved collared blouse over it. Around her neck was a simple necklace that held a small cat like-bell that just dangling beneath her collar. Lastly she wore a pair of wide but slim pink glasses, which rested on the bridge of her nose. Tsukune had found it a little odd that she wore them, since as far as he could tell Nekonome-Sensei had yet to open her eyes to the class.

"Now, I think that all of you know this but…this school is built for the sake of monsters to attend.'' She spoke clearly, a smile on her face as she told the students who seemed to nod in agreement with her, exact for one.

Lighting clashing in the background, for dramatic effect. Tsukune's first thought was if the woman in front of him was serious, once he glanced around the room discreetly plus remembering what the bus driver had told before dropping him off he realized that his teacher was being completely serious with the matter.

'MONNNSTEEERRSSS! WHAT IS SHE SAYING! WHAT'S THIS TEACHER SAYING!' His thoughts were further interrupted as his continued to talk to the class.

"Now as all of you know, the earth has already come under the control of the humans! In order for us monsters to survive and continue our legacies, we have no choice but to continue and exist peacefully with the humans. At this academy you will be studying 'how to coexist with humans!'" The rest of the class found it easy to follow, nodding along to their teacher's words, while Tsukune continued to freak out.

"So for that reason, as a school rule you will live your lives in your human forms! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourselves well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow to know your true form understand?'' On his part, despite shaking like a leaf as the sudden info that he was attending a monster school. He found the rules simple to follow by, as long as he didn't get into any trouble and didn't let his true form slip towards his other classmates then he should be fine and live peacefully until he could get to the bus.

"Hey teacher.'' A blond called out, a couple of rows in front of Tsukune called out.

Shizuka looked at the boy who called out towards her, before nodding her head letting the boy continue.

"Wouldn't it be better for us to eat those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls better to molest them?'' He spoke his laughter haunted the girls ears, as shivers went down their spine thinking that he might do that to some of them. While getting some of the males to cheer in agreement. Tsukune looked at the boy in horror at eating part, as he continued to shake like a leaf in a storm having the bus driver's creepy laugh echo through his head.

Shizuka looked a student for a moment before answering his question, ignoring the molest part towards females. "Oh! Incidentally, here at Yōkai Academy the teachers and students are alll Yōkai, there are no genuine humans here at all! Since this academy is within a secret world, to those humans to step foot on our grounds and discover our existence, would bring themselves death or something…'' Lighting flashed in the backroom once again, as tunder echoed throughout the room. Know Tsukune really worried about not letting his existence be let out or slip among his colleagues or it would bring him death upon himself, as Tsukune continued to fret over how he had been sent or even accepted to this academy even though his human. He thought back to how it happened.

'…Tsukune look at this filer.' His father held up to him.

'Wha-whats this?' He asked confused his eyes tracing over the piece of paper.

'Yōkai private academy, it sounds like you can enrol to this school with this paperwork. So even you Tsukune despite the fact that you failed to get into all the other high-school's, you can go to this one right now!' His father spoke with a smile on his face, with right hand losing his tie.

'Really honey! Our fifhteen year old son doesn't have to be a dropout anymore, right!' His mother cried out in joy. 'Yes, that's just what I said.' As the two parents hugged each other in joy as their baby boy wasn't going to be a bump anymore and actually go to high-school and get an education to get a job.

'Wait a minute…how did you even find this filer.' Tsukune cried towards his parents, feeling a little distort at how happy they were that he was going to a high-school which he never even heard off.

His father seemed to ponder for a moment before answering his son with a bright smile. 'From a priest, that I got a creeepppyyyy feeling from.' His father said simply as he replayed the event in his head, as he saw the priest drop something as he continued to walk on. Only to make his son twitch in anger.

'No way, I'm not going to such a suspicious school.' He declared.

'Hah hah, I think that sometimes god works in mysterious ways you know.' His father said in a rather sage like manner.

'It's better than being a dropout, right Tsukune.' His mother shouted from the kitchen agreeing with her husband, with Tsukune slinking down the wall while letting out a weak mumble.

His attention was brought back to the present, while cursing his father for finding such a weird school, while trying to find ways to escape this school as fast as he can. His thoughts were soon dragged back to reality, as his and the classes attention was brought to the open door Miss. Nekonome had walked through.

"Sorry for coming late, but after the entrance ceremony I was held up.'' Shizuka smiled at the new student, while monitoring her to come in. "Oh, that's fine just take a seat.'' Walking in, the new person had gathered quite the attention from the male side of the class including Tsukune.

The girl in front of them was pretty to say the least; she had to be the most gorgeous girl they had ever laid eyes on. She had already captured most of the male's hearts as they whistled towards her or shouted for her to come next to them. The girl was clearly in a league of her own.

The only word that seemed to pop into Tsukune to describe her was exotic; she seemed to be around his age. She stood at a height a few inches off his own; her skin was slightly pale but held a healthy pink tone towards it. If her smooth thighs and face was any indication to it, from what he could see with the uniform she wore she looked to have a good figure for someone of her age. Not to mature for her age but not lacking either, her face was unblemished with high cheek bones and round face. Her eyes were a pure shade of green with a scent of innocence held behind them, he noted that her hair was a deep shade of bubble-gum pink that reached down to her back with a Rosario dangling from her neck and towards her chest.

All in all, Tsukune couldn't disagree why the males of his class had fallen for her. He as well found her beautiful, but not as beautiful as Sakura.

"Hello, I'm Akashiya Moka. And I hope we can get along with each other and have a pleasant stay here.'' She gave a bright smile towards her classmates as she looked around the room for an empty seat. Many of the students started talking to one another, making small comments about how lucky they were to have such a beauty within their class, others had made comments of how they wished they had both Moka and another beauty in the their class too. She didn't pay attention to them as she walked past them finally finding an empty place to sit.

Tsukune didn't pay much attention, as he was watching the boys fight over her shoving each other out of the way so she could sit next to them. It came to a surprise when the girl had chosen to sit right behind him as well as speak to him. "Hello, I hope we can get along with each this year.''

She spoke towards him, again giving him a bright smile which she couldn't help but blush over. As the air had started to shimmer around her.

-Halls: Sakura-

It was lunch hour, and Sakura was walking through the halls alone as she made her way back towards classroom 1-A like she promised to her new found friend. All of the males were on her as she walked down the halls, making her feel slightly nauseating with them eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat or trophy to be won.

Once the class had finished, Sakura had fled out of the classroom before anyone could follow. She felt slightly bad for the boy she was talking to earlier, since she knew the boys of her class would be giving him a hard time later on. If he was bruised spent the next lesson in the infirmary then she would go apologize for causing him any harm, though he would have to be a weak Yōkai to have that happen to him and he seemed like the type to know how to handle himself. Now that she thought back on it, he seemed rather strange compared to the rest of her classmates. She knew he was European since he held a British accent, however the aura he gave off didn't fit the way he acting with giving a friendly smile to everyone he met and always seemed cheery his attitude and aura didn't go. She shivered slightly as she recalled it as she studied him during class, discreetly of course. The aura he held seemed dark, like it would swallow you up without a second notice. Brushing that thought away to the far reaches of her mind to think about later, brought her to her current location. Back in front of Tsukune's classroom, with glee filling her blue orbs and a smile blossomed on her face. She opened the door while calling out Tsukune's name, her scanning the room for him.

As she proceeded to walk into the classroom, all the eyes of his classmates watched her as she continued to walk up the desks trying to find her friend, ignoring the stares she got Sakura became a little confused as to why she wasn't able to find Tsukune. She had told him that she would come straight here as soon as the lunch bell rang and for him to wait here for her which he had agreed. She turned to one of Tsukune's female classmates, hoping that she would have some information of to where he went.

"Erm…sorry to interrupt, but by any chance do you know where a boy named Aono Tsukune disappeared to…do you?''

The two girl's looked at her for a moment before staying back at each other in thought trying to recognize the boy's name she had just given, Sakura was about to say no worries and she would find him on her own since she had started to think that asked the two in front of her was a lost cause. Before she got a foot in front of her one of the girls spoke up realization lighting her face as she seemed to recognize the name.

"Oh, you mean the boy that fled the last the first chance he had. It was a little odd to be honest since he seemed like an alright person when he first entered the classroom, but as Nekonome-Senesi's introduction went on he started to act weird. Like it was his first time he had even heard of Yōkai, its funny don't you think an Yōkai not knowing his own kind.'' The girl laughing, making Sakura feel slightly uneasy. She bid the two farewell and thanked them for their help as she existed the classroom, however before she left she heard one of the girls whisper to the other if they thought he was that one off human making the two laugh not taking it seriously.

She eyed the two a moment longer, their words having an effect on her. She like the girl's brushed it off as a joke, I mean how a human would even know how to enter the school since it was only knowledgeable to only there race. Sighing realizing she was taking the matter to seriously she left the class determined to find out where her friend was hiding.

Tsukune let the wind caress his face as he sat on one of the benches outside, it was lunch and Tsukune couldn't tell if this was a dream or not. As soon as the bell rung signalling that the class was over, he ran out of the classroom wanting some air to think over what he had just learned in the last hour and hoping it was all a dream and he would wake up in his bed. He found rather hard to believe that he was actually attending an Yōkai school, when he fled the classroom and looked at each of the students as he ran by getting confused looks in return. They all looked so normal and…human, though they was learning to co-existing with his race so learning to look human was a big deal.

His mind went back to the auditorium when he had met the headmaster; he looked like the priest his dad had described to him when he brought that filer home, with giving off the same creepy aura. Though now he was here, he knew what he should that part was obvious, escape was the first thought running round his head. Though none of the monsters had caused him harm so far, and thanks to the schools rule they had to stay in their human forms and not allow their true forms to be revealed to their peers.

And he has made a friend, a really pretty friend whom he didn't think was possible but he had. Sakura's smile filling his head, making him go cherry red. However if she was a monster like the rest of the students at the academy, then was she just luring him in to her trap? He shook his head at such a thought. He couldn't see her acting in such a way, his mind suddenly pictured a monsterified Sakura which made him burst into laughter.

"And what do you find so funny, hmmmm Tsukune.'' A familiar voice haunted his ears, as her voice seemed a little too sweet then what it should be.

Turning his head while stopping his laugher, he saw Sakura standing over him with a scowl married on her face looking not too pleased to find him out here. "Oh, sorry Sakura for leaving the classroom without waiting for you…I just needed to get some air.'' He apologized while smiling sheepishly at her, hoping her wrath wouldn't rain down on him.

Sakura just pouted before taking a seat next to Tsukune while mumbling idiot. "Just wait for me next time okay; I still don't know why you rush out like that. You actually got some weird looks from your classmates you know that…and I actually got a weird conclusion from one of them when I asked them where you went? They actually thought you was one of those humans Sensei had talked to us about in the introduction, however it was just a joke they were playing.'' She laughed while giving him a slight push, however as soon as she done that action it was like she had hit a brick wall. Confused she turned her attention to Tsukune wondering what was up, as soon as her eyes landed on him her eyes widened slightly in shock.

He froze, his face held a look of horror with his eyes widened as he started to sweat slightly. She was about to ask if he was alright when he gave her a nervous smile, her eyes narrowed at the sudden change in atmosphere he was acting like a scared little cat as soon as she mentioned that they thought he was…human.

"Tsukune…are you actually human?'' She questioned, doubt filling her mind. He couldn't be, however it was always better to ask.

Tsukune looked down at her question, his fringe covering his face as he mumbled the answer out. Not quite hearing him, Sakura bent forward slightly put her face closer to his asking him to repeat what he had just said since she wasn't able to hear him.

"I said, I am human.'' His answer finally filling her ears, only for her to gasp out in shock as her eyes widened further at the sudden confession.

"But…how? How did you even know of this place, humans don't have any knowledge of it.'' She asked him, her voice hitched slightly. She was happy that the place they were seating was secluded and there wasn't anyone around to hear the conversation the pair was having.

"My dad brought back a filer, saying that I could enter this high-school without any effort or exams. He said that he had bummed into a priest who gave off a creepy aura and picked up the filer, though the priest he mentioned meeting looks like the headmaster of this school.'' He stated, his head still looking down with his hair covering his face his eyes not daring to look at Sakura's and meeting her horrified face.

"But why would the headmaster, give a filer to a human to attend?'' Sakura said confused with the question she had given to Tsukune, it just seemed odd that the headmaster would give a filer to a human so they could attend a Yōkai school as the rules clearly state they if a human was to be found that they would be killed on sight, it was then it hit her it was only if human's were found that they were found they would be killed so if Tsukune kept his head low he would be alright.

"I don't know!'' Tsukune snapped, drawing Sakura out of her musings while making her jump slightly at the sudden raise in voice. "I didn't want to attend this school at first since I knew it was suspicious about getting in without taking an exam…but my parents wanted me to attend so I wouldn't be a dropout.'' He stated in a low voice, making Sakura eyes soften.

Silence took over the area, as the two sat in silence as the wind blew past making its way through. Sakura moved closer to Tsukune while putting a hand on top of his making him flinches slightly. "I don't mind that your human Tsukune…since I went to a human school before this one and found that they are a laugh to know and aren't that much different from us, and I would hate to lose you as well.'' She stated as she rested her head on his shoulder making Tsukune's eyes widen in surpise. "Since Tsukune is Tsukune no matter what he is.''

A smile started to creep on his face at Sakura's words, he placed his head on top of hers making her smile more. "Thank you, I didn't think you would be so understanding and would report straight to the teachers as soon as you heard me say I was human.'' He stated making her chuckle.

"Well just means there's a lot more of me that you did to know and find out, isn't there.'' She giggled, making Tsukune nod in agreement. "And Tsukune just so you know, I will protect you and keep your secret as long as I live. So you don't have to worry about being alone here since I will be there for you lending an ear to listen to and a shoulder to comfort you, while smiling to make sure you feel that you belong here.''

Tsukune listened with a smile at his friends heart felt words; he had definitely picked the right friend to be with at this academy and wouldn't take her compassion for granted. "Thank you so much Sakura, you have no idea how much that means to me.''

Tsukune hugged her, making a pink tinge appear on her cheeks at the sudden action before wrapping her own arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. "Though now it's going to get a lot more interesting since we have to keep your little secret from leaking out.'' She giggled making him smile.

"Yea, it is.''

-Later on-

Later that evening when the classes had finished, the pair decided to explore the rest of the academy since there wasn't really anything else they had to do. And it seemed rather exciting to explore, for one of them.

"Soooooo, Tsukune. Have you got a bit used to us for the time being?'' Sakura asked, taking a quick look back at him as she climbed the stairs.

"Errrrrr, I don't really know…but it's not as bad when I first arrived here. So I think over the next few weeks I will be able to cope without flinched every time someone in my class speaks to me.'' He chuckled, getting a giggle from Sakura as well. "Ano, Sakura…you had said that you had went to a human school once before, I mean before you came here. Didn't you feel frightened when you went there?''

Sakura stopped in the middle of the stairs at Tsukune question, making him stopping a few steps behind her. She didn't move or speak for a moment, when finally she turned her head and looked at her dark haired friend a cheeky smile married her face as mischief sparkled within her eyes.

"Oh Tsukune you sure know how to make a girl feel wanted don't you…'' She chuckled as Tsukune face turned a bright shade of pink before carrying on. "…I didn't really feel anything when I went there if I'm honest, since I saw more of a chore that anything else. I didn't really bother making friends or hang out with anyone after school because I would rather train myself with help from my mother in using my abilities. And if I'm going to be completely honest with you and myself, I didn't think they was worth my time since I just thought of them as insects not really caring for anything but themselves. However you seem to be different Tsukune, well in my eyes you do.'' She spoke to him, her eyes staring into his clear brown, as the air around them had started to shimmer slightly making the both blush.

"You know…I'm sure there would have been a lot more people that wouldn't have been scared of you if you had given them the chance.'' Tsukune said, Sakura's eyes widened slightly before forming into a smile at his words.

"Maybe…but there's no changing the past now is there.'' She replied with a smile, grapping his hand within hers she dragged up the rest of the stairs that lead to their location making Tsukune gasp in surprise at her strength.

The two had arrived on the top of the schools roof; the sun had begun to set. Making the sky turn a burnt orange in colour with a few traces of red and purple mixed in, with a clear view of the crimson waters that seemed to take a lighter colour. All in all Sakura couldn't help but find the scene to be beautiful, continuing to drag Tsukune towards the railing before resting contently against them as she enjoyed the scene before her.

"Don't you just find this scene beautiful Tsukune.'' She said out loud, her eyes fixed on the magical scene as Tsukune followed her gaze a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, it looks just like the sunsets back home.'' He murmured to himself.

"Did you make any new friends in your class Tsukune, or did you just stutter to everyone.'' Sakura giggled her eyes staring at him as she gave a playful push towards him, which he gladly returned.

"I…I did, though I think she was the only one to want to talk to me. Her name was Akashiya Moka I think, she's the popular girl amongst the boy's.''

"Oh, and what do you think of her Tsukune?'' A mischievous smile, creping onto her lips. As Tsukune blushed with the sudden question as his face turned different colours of red.

"I…I think she's pretty, and can see why the boys of my class have fallen for her. However I don't thinks as pretty as~~~'' He mumbled, bringing his head deeper into his chest as his hair covered his face thankfully hiding his embrassment.

Sakura looked at him in confusion, before creping closer to him. She looped one of her arms around his, her lips reaching his ear as she whispered making the boy in her grasp shiver at the sudden warmth assaulting his ear. "As pretty as who Tsukune?''

"…As you.'' He finished though still coming out as a slight mumble, with his face hidden behind his arms. Sakura's face had started to heat up as well as her heart start to pound a little faster at the boy's words; he sure knew the right things to say to a girl that was for sure.

Sakura was about to thank him for his words, however their peace didn't last as two new voices had beat her. "You're Izumi Sakura aren't you.''

Facing them was two boys, twins. A smile traced along their lips as their gaze rested on Sakura. Licking their lips at the sight, the two had the same coal black hair, same style hair with their hair slightly spiky with their fringe covering their foreheads. Same facial structure, the only differences that they could be told apart was expect from the names was the one behind the other had a deeper voice. One had leaned against the doorway blocking off their exit route.

"What do you want?'' She question, while inching herself closer towards Tsukune, in case anything was about to get out of hand. Which only made the two boys in front of her smirk.

"Don't you remember our faces Sakura? We're in the same homeroom as you.'' They chuckled, their laughter haunting their ears. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the two; their smirks didn't ease her worries. Why did these two have to come and ruin the atmosphere…jerks.

"Since I really don't you that well at all, my name is Izumi to the pair of you. And why not be good little boys and scram since the person you want clearly isn't interested.'' She spoke, her voice having a certain edge to her tone. Making Tsukune visibly flinch.

"Hehe, you sure a hot head aren't you Izumi.'' They teased. "But that's what we like and had always been our type, soooo why not just ditch the loser hmmm.''

Sakura's soon scowl was replaced by a sickly sweet smile, making the two smirk. "I'd rather hang out with poison snakes.'' She said laughing at the pair, which only causing the air around them to become tense.

"Hmpf, well then it seems our first tactic didn't work brother. Shall we move on to the next one?'' One brother questioned.

"Yes, and it was the more fun out of the two anyway.'' The other answered as the two started to walk closer towards the couple, only to stop a few meters opposite the pair their smiles turned into full blown grins.

Sakura backed closer towards Tsukuke, her arm still held defensively over him protecting him from anything the two brothers were thinking of doing. Her thoughts were suddenly silenced as the atmosphere had started to feel heavier than what it should be, making cold sweat appear on Tsukune's face.

Purple embers, emerged from the air as the wind started to twist and turn howling as if it was fighting against its current, the wind had wrapped itself round the twins like a giant cocoon. Sakura was holding her arm in front of her face to be able to see what the two were up to, as Tsukune covered his ears trying to escape the winds ungodly howl.

As the wind started to die down, the cocoon the twins were encased in shattered. Causing the wind to whiplash the couple in front of them, small cuts spread across their bodies at the sudden backfire. Sakura bit her lip at the sharp pains that assaulted her body, her arms were out stretched her body covering Tsukune's form taking most of the damage for him, as he just a few cuts on her overcoat and trousers.

"It seems that your rather protective of the boy Izumi, I think we can have a little fun with that.'' One of the twins spoke, Sakura looked in their direction only to have her eyes widen slightly as she took in their new appearance.

Standing in front of her was the twins in their true forms; it seemed that they didn't care if they broke some of the school rules on their first day. Their once coal spiky black hair, had now turned a navy blue colour however their hair flickered with flames, they had two cat-like ears on their head that flickered the same as their hair, they're eyes a turned a golden colour. Which made Sakura shiver slightly as they looked at her like prey ready to be devoured, as two flame-like tails waved lazily behind them.

"Bakeneko…'' She whispered, resulting with their grin's widening obviously hearing what she had just said.

"Yep, and now we're gonna have a little fun.'' The two laughed before disappearing from their sight leaving purple embers in their wake, Sakura's eyes scanned the area trying to locate the two. Their forms were dangerous, her mother had told her about Bakeneko's and if she would ever meet one then she should take them out quickly since they were cunning and devious and their abilities were rather unique making the two even more deadly.

"I think we get rid of the pest first.'' Sakura spun round when she felt breath tickling her ear, her body froze at the sight before her. The two brothers had grabbed hold of Tsukune without her even noticing and each held an arm and a leg making a swinging action on the rails, Sakura looked at Tsukune in horror as his face matched her his eyes widened as his body froze unable to escape their grasp.

"Don't!'' She screamed at the two.

The two looked at her grins etched upon their faces, Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she watched them throw Tsukune from the school roof. Gaining her senses, she ran towards Tsukune her hand out stretched in an attempt to save him. Her hand briefly traced his fingers, before a shooting pain shoot through her stomach as she was sent flying backwards into the wall.

"My, my…what a weak Yōkai. He just let us chuck him over the edge, hopefully he will survive his fall with any luck.'' The two laughed watching as the boy fell towards the ground, the two hoped to see him splatter against the ground his blood painting the floor beneath him. What could they say, they had a weird humour.

"Now, let's get back to our main objective shall we?''

"Yes, lets.''

The two turned towards their, impaled target only for their eyes to widen as a figure shoot past them with speed that made the wind itself act as an attack. As the pair shielded the eyes from the sudden gust of wind, lowering their arms all that was in their sight was an empty imprint of where their once target/prey once was.

"Looking for me boys?''

Their confused faces soon turned into scowls as they stared at Sakura, a smug impression imprinted on her face as she held Tsukune in her arms. Their eyes widened a fraction as they noticed the pair of white angel wings flapping in the air, as she hovered a few inches above them.

"So you've called out your true form, huh…who would have guessed that you were a Siren of all things. We may actually have to get serious.'' One of the brother's smiled, as the two flipped backwards gaining a distance between them and her.

Using her wings, Sakura descended to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she placed Tsukune on the opposite side gaining a safe distance for him, for the battle that was about to start. She gave Tsukune one last smile before she was about to put the twins in a whole world of pain, her body froze as she felt a hand latch on to her arm. Turning her head she saw Tsukune's hand gripping firmly on to her, his face having a look of wonder before turning into a look of worry.

"Please be careful, you don't know what those two are capable of?'' He spoke, his worries clear in his voice if it didn't show on his face.

Sakura smiled, as he held Tsukune hand within her hand giving it a slight kiss. "I won't.'' She hummed towards him, as she flew to her prey as Tsukune watched helplessly from the school roof.

"So boy's shall we continue were we left off.'' Sakura spoke as she landed in front of the two, her wings spread in the air giving her that angelic appearance.

The two smiled, as their hands light with the same blue flame that covered her head as they dashed towards her in a zigzag pattern trying to bewilder her. Her next move had made the twins gasp in shock at her next move.

Her eyes watched the slow movements dashing towards her, an arrogant grin etched on her lips. Holding her hands out in the air, she caught two flamed covered fists just inches from her face as her grip tightened making the twins hiss in pain. "Let's see how you feel when I sing.'' She chuckled.

Taking a deep breath, she released a high pitched scream causing the ground underneath them to crack as well causing nearby glass to shatter into pieces. The pair tried to cover their eyes from the screeching sound that pieced their very body, smirking Sakura let her grip go as the two crashed into the wall from the high frequency, their hands covering their ears as they scream in pain.

Breathing Sakura stopped her sonic attack on the two; she would have to practice that. It was less than a minute as she was already out of breath. Though the attack had served its purpose she supposed though it wasn't what she wanted, she still had a few other tricks up her sleeve to surprise the pair of boys.

Groggily the pair pulled themselves from the wall, only for them to collapse to the ground as their body felt jellow from that last attack.

"Oh boys, don't tell me your done already since…I haven't really gave you the punishment you deserve for trying to hurt my friend.'' Her icy tone, reaching the twins injured ears.

Their cold eyes, looking at her with fury with only made her chuckle as the pair was nothing more than deadweight's littered across the floor. Flapping her wings, Sakura flew up towards the sky, spreading her wings slightly she gave them a finial flap as her feathers seemed to shoot towards the roof as if they were made from steel.

"Let's see you like my sword feather, you pathetic fools.'' Her ice tone was soon matched by a frosty smile even making the temperature chill slightly, as she watched with pleasure as her feathers shoot towards her prey, their screams like music to her eyes as they pierced their skin.

Wanting a closer look at the damage she had done towards the two, hoping it would at least cripple the two for daring to touch what was hers. Her feet touched the ground as her wings folded behind her back as she marvelled at what she had done. The floor was littered with her precious feathers leaving little escape for the two laughable twins, her eyes caught one of the unwise brother's rise up before dashing towards her. His hand engulfed with the same blue flame that he had attacked her with recklessly before only for it to increase in size.

The male ran at the red head, all thoughts of strategy lost on the enraged teen. His frustration only continued to rise as his hits, punches, kick and slashes at the red head seemed to hit nothing but the air he breathed. Every time he had tried to hit the girl, Sakura would simply in the opposite direction or just side step out of the way. Seeing that his blind rage weren't giving the desired effect he wanted, he jumped back gaining some distance between the two. Looking back his eyes lay on his fallen brother who had yet to waken from her last attack.

The teen wrapped on hand around the other, and held it high above his head. As the flickering fire grew slightly in size before slamming in down towards the ground, causing the fire to a whip-like effect as it came colliding into her. His smirked, so what if she was a Siren she went down all the same. Calming himself he began to take deep breathes to refill his lungs, as energy began to circulate his body once again. Taking one last look at the sight before him he turned towards his injured brother as he groggily dragged one leg in front of the other to get to his position.

"That, was somewhat disappointing.'' The teen stopped in mid step, his body frozen in fear as the voice haunted his ears. Not believing the voice, he turned his head to the fire engulfed Yōkai on for his to eyes widen and mouth gap at the sight.

"After all, from I heard from your kind you should be able to put up more of a challenge!'' standing before him, the flickering fire bulged and explode showering the area with disintegrating flames. When it's clear it showed Sakura perfectly unharmed with her wings stretched out towards the sky.

Anger boiled within him, how? How could she just stand there unharmed from his attack? And with that smug expression etched upon that face of hers? His mind went blank as he charged towards her, his scream of fury rung throughout the area. His nails sharpened and lengthened resembled claws, he was going to slice this annoyance into tiny pieces for wounding his and brothers pride. A sinister smirk favoured his face as he was just inches away from his desired destination, his hand piercing her heart.

In his haze of fury, reality had smashed back down towards his rational mind. Pain shot through his left arm, stopping he glanced at his arm were the soaring pain was coming from. His eyes horrified at the sight while screaming curses at the devil in front of him, his entire left arm had been sliced from his shoulder his blood soaking her angel like feathers as his arm lay lifeless on the stone cold floor.

Turning his eyes to her, his grim expression soon turned to horror as his attention was brought down towards his chest. Her right wing had cut clean through his chest and stomach; a satisfied smile honoured her angelic face. Gathering the last of his strength, he spat his blood on her face defiling its beautiful. His action spilt in half his blood painting the grey slabs beneath their feet.

Exhausted eyes flickered open slowly as the second twin regained his bearings. Open shot through his leg and arm, feathers had chained him to the ground. Turning to speak, the loss of words filled the area and his voice seemed not to come to life. Flickering his eyes across the roof, hoping to see his brother battling the red haired menace. His hope was short lived as his eyes came across his brother's fallen form, tears fell from his eyes as his form was horrifying to his eyes alone. There lying on the ground was his brother, spilt perfectly down the middle. His blood soaking his white shirt.

He tried to scream, either out of anger or sorrow. But once again his vocal cords didn't seem to work as his words lost to silence. His eyes attention was brought to the devil in front of him, her sinister smile favouring her face as her eyes pierced his soul. Her angelic appearance demolished as blood covering her once white wings as blood drops dripped from her face adding to her demonic appearance.

"Oh? It looks like you've woken up.'' Her voice sending shivers down his spine as her footsteps could be heard as she walked towards him. "Since my mood was lightened, I'm going to give you a choice something that wasn't favoured to your brother. Either leave, now with the injures to your body and pride or suffer the same fate as him? I hope you are the more sensible one.''

The boy just looked at her for a moment, anger still like a raging fire in his eyes. Her cold blue orbs staring back at his, lowering his head in defeat. He flickered his eyes towards his fallen brother, silent tears shed at his loss. Losing his voice, he nodded his head twice in agreement towards the girl.

Smiling Sakura, disintegrating the feathers that impaled the boy. Her eyes watched him, like a hawk would their prey. His eyes sent one last glare to her form before tumbling towards the exit, his legs moving as fast as possible to get away from the sight before him.

Once he was out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at the blood covering her hands, wings and face. Her eyes glanced at the fallen teen; no sorrow flickered across her eyes at the mangled teen in front of her. She sometimes forgot how much of a monster she could be when she was threatened.

Flapping her wings once she soared into the sky, her eyes flickered to the spot she had place Tsukune. A smile favoured her lips as she saw him waving his arms towards her, heading in that direction her wings froze slightly. Catching her breath she releasing that fighting those twins had took a bigger toll on her than she thought; she needed to practice to protect her new found friend from cases like this.

Landing on the ground with a slight trip, rushing to her side Tsukune was able to catch her before falling to the ground. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the blood coat her wings and hands, he had the explosions were she was fighting. Her breath had become heavy as she was taking in massive gulps of air to refill her lungs with oxygen; his thoughts were interrupted with the sound of her voice.

"I told you I would come back didn't I~~'' Her voice as sweet as the first time he had heard it, though this time it held exhaustion. Gripping her tightly he threw her onto his back as he made his way towards the exit.

"Just rest for now Sakura.'' Tightening his hands around her legs, he proceeds to head down the stairs determined to get his friend the help she needed. He felt hopeless as he watched the battle between them; he would find a way to lighten her burden of protecting him. But for now he was going get the help she needed to heal her wounds.

Sakura's drowsy eyes looked at Tsukune, she managed to give half a smile at his determined face she found it rather cute. Snuggling into Tsukune, she let her eyes drift off towards darkness. No longer having the energy to fight it off any longer.

- Infirmary-

Sakura moaned slightly, her eyes began to flicker as she stirred in her sleep. A sign that she was about to awaken from her slumber, her eyes fluttered open as she blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to the sudden bright light. After a while as her eyes seemed to adjust to the light from the darkness that were content with, she glanced around the room she was in. she had noticed the slight differences the room had compared to other bedrooms, the bed she was in still had pillows and covers however they were bleach white. A colour she didn't see herself wearing, a slight breeze ran up her arm, as she gave a slight twitch in response. Her memories from the roof assaulted her hazy head; she held a hand to her hand at the sudden pain.

Lifting the covers from her body, she placed her bare feet on the cold wooden floors. A shiver ran up her spine, she arched her back slightly as a moan escaped her lips at the sudden shock. Her eyes continued to glance around the room, taking in everything that she could find. Though nothing out of the ordinary seemed to stick out of the room, a smell filled her nose as she recognized where they would have it. A familiar set of chemicals assaulted her noise, and the chemicals smelt exactly like a room in a hospital. So she was in the infirmary, she chuckled Tsukune must of brought her here when she fell unconscious. Her eyes flickered over the room, until her eyes landed on a boy who had brought her here.

Walking up to him, she positioned herself on his lap. She smirked to herself; he would have quite the view when he woke up. She idly played with the idea of waking him up while moaning his name; a chuckle escaped her lips as she already knew what the reaction would be. She loved the effect she had on him, she turned her head towards the door for a moment seeing if someone would enter and see the position the pair was in, hmmmm she could work with that. Inching her face closer towards his ear, her breath tickling his ear as he stirred in his sleep while whispering his name.

His eyes began to flicker, as he began to stir more. Snapping his eyes open, his brown eyes came into contact with a familiar blue though the person had their trademark smirk, as the two stared at each other. "Glad to see your awake, sleepy head.'' Tsukune rubbed his head sheepishly as she grinned at her, though his eyes briefly noticed something before giving it his full attention with his eyes widened as a blush honoured his face. Sakura was sitting on his lap; in a rather suggestive manner while her white nighty was very revealing in the light he was sitting in.

Smirking Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, while bringing her face closer to his their noses briefly touching each other's. Tsukune's eyes resting on her blue orbs not daring to look anywhere else to make his blush worse making Sakura chuckle, Tsukune's breath had started to hitch as he could feel Sakura's lips trace his own. Relaxing her grasp, he prepared for what was about to happen only to be disappointed when she snuggled closer to his chest. "Thank you for bringing me here Tsukune.''

Tsukune nodded his head, as streams of tears fell down his face at what just happened.

"Oh…erm, am I interrupting the two of you.'' A nurse questioned, a confused expression gazed upon her face as she held the clip board to her chest, while watching the couple as she stood in the doorway.

The sudden company made Tsukune blush at the way she was looking at him, while he heard Sakura's chuckle fill his ears.

"Not really, I was just so cold that I just wanted some warmth so I just snuggled up to my friend here.'' Sakura answered, as her legs wrapped themselves between Tsukune's,

"Oh, I don't see a problem with that Miss. Izumi. Though with the way you are holding each other it would suggest that the two of you are lovers or something of that kind, and please remember that this is a hospital and that kind of activity is not allowed.'' The nurse answered the pair with sweet voice, as she proceeded to walk towards the couple.

Tsukune blush darkened as he heard the nurse's words, as she described him and Sakura as a pair of lovers, while thinking they would do those kind of activates within the infirmary. His temperature began to rise so high that he thought would pass out any second now. Sakura just chuckled, as her hold tightened. She didn't mind what the nurse in front of them was suggesting, though it was a little early to be thinking of doing anything like that, she was content with just teased him while leaving him hot and bothered for more.

"It seems that your pulse seems to be fine Miss. Izumi, though I think it would be best to keep you overnight just to be on the safe side.'' The nurse spoke, as she handed Sakura back her arm. However she seemed to have a little trouble trying to get Sakura back to her bed since she seemed content on just lying with the boy. Though with a little strength worked miracles, as she ripped Sakura from Tsukune and helped her back towards her bed with a shocked expression spread across both teenagers faces. After pulling the cover back over her body and fluffing her pillows to make sure she was comfortable. "Now Miss. Izumi, in case you need anything just shout for us okay. The walls are thin enough for us to be able to hear you okay, now rest up and you will be able to leave in the morning and continue with your classes.''

Sakura nodded dumbly at the nurse's words, still in shock at the strength she had used to rip her off Tsukune and place her back into her bed. Nurses were scary when they wanted to be, she glanced towards Tsukune as he smiled back to her. The nurse nodded to herself as she checked everything making sure everything was alright for her patient before heading towards the exit.

"Oh, and Mr. Aono I think it's best if you head retire back towards your dorm for the night so Miss. Izumi won't be distracted and be able to get some rest.'' She spoke, as her hand was placed on the handle her hand turned towards the male teen.

Nodding Tsukune proceed to head towards the door, not before he bid farewell towards Sakura and promised that he would be back in the morning as he followed the nurse out of the room.

"Tsukune, I hope you sleep well.'' Sakura spoke, as she licked her lips as the air around her started to shimmer once again.

All Tsukune could do was nod dumbly at the action Sakura had just displayed, as the nurse grabbed him by the arm and drag him out of the room before Sakura could have more of her fun, chuckling Sakura bid the two a last farewell before placing her head back between the pillows and her eyes drift back into slumber, wishing tomorrow would quickly come.

_**Chapter End**_

_I hope you had enjoyed this chapter, though you're probably made that I separated Moka and Tsukune, but like I said they would still have a strong bond and have his vamperic abilities and he will still have Mizore and Kurumu going after him, anyway if you don't like it or disagree with it than I will make some changes. Remember this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. _

_Please review_


	3. Petition

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters…)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

foxofthemorn


End file.
